Stardorks
by JusSonic
Summary: Second Spaceballs fanmake. The heroes Aladdin and his group must save Princess Jasmine and the whole universe from the wicked forces of Stardorks who are led by Plasmius and Prince John. Aladdin x Jasmine, Iago x Thundra, Genie x Eden. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Stardorks' Plan

Author's note  
All right, folks, time for me to do the next fanmake which is of another Mel Brooks film _Spaceballs_. Looks good, right?

Billy Arratoon, again, nice ideas.

VISION-KING, there will be a Pirates of the Caribbean fanmake series with ponies.

* * *

**Once upon a fanmake...**

**In a galaxy so very far away, you have to live forever just to get there, there is a ruthless race of beings known as...**

**STARDORKS**

**Chapter 2012**

**The evil leaders of Planet Stardork, having stupidly messed up their precious atmosphere make a secret plan to steal every breath of fresh from their peace-loving neighbor, Planet Agrabah.**

**Today is the wedding day of Princess Jasmine. Unknown to the princess, but known to us, danger is lurking in the stars above...**

**If you can read this, then relax, you don't need glasses.**

Chapter 1: Stardorks' Plan

Space. It is so big, you can't believe how stinkin' big it is. In fact, it is so big, you can fit a lot of towns in it...oh wait, I am getting off script here! Anyway, in space, one ship that is so huge that it would take forever to describe the big thing is passing through space.

It took 3 minutes to pass until it came to the end. There's a bumper sticker on its ends that said 'WE BRAKE FOR NOBODIES'. Inside the ship, the crew and soldiers are at work, doing what they are supposed to be doing.

One of them is standing watching the front glass. It is a girl with black hair, golden eyes, wears fire nation clothing, and black shoes. Her name is Azula, one of the colonels of Stardorks. The crew fears her because of her bad temper as well as the fact that her lightning hurts like heck.

Just then a boy in an orange park named Kenny McCormick spoke up in a muffle, "Colonel Azula!"

"Yes, what is it, Sergeant Kenny McCormick?" Azula ask Kenny who came out of her seat to talk with her.

"Well, remember when you told me to let ya know when Planet Agrabah is in sight, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, Planet Agrabah is in sight, sir." Kenny explains to Azula who blinks at him a bit. Some of the crew members on the ship are just dorks. She knows one in particular.

"You really are a Stardork; don't you know that, right?" Azula ask Kenny with an annoyed sigh.

"Thanks, sir!"

"Its madam, got it? Now then, have you notified Lord Plasmius?"

"Sure did, madam. I took the liberty." Kenny said with a nod. "He is on his way right now."

Just then a voice booms out sinisterly, "Make way for Lord Plasmius!"

"Speaking of which...everyone rise in the presence of Lord Plasmius!" Azula orders the crew sternly. They got up from their stations and stood in attention as a door nearby opens up to reveal the one whom most of the crew fears besides Azula.

It is a ghost-like man. He had black hair with white in the middle, shaped like devil's horns, a black goatee, red glowing eyes, and blue skin. This man's outfit consisted of a white shirt, black gloves, a white cape with red on the inside, white pants, and black boots. The halfa appears to be wearing a helmet. He was known as none other than Vlad 'Plasmius' Masters, the halfa leader of the Stardorks.

As Plasmius breaths in and out, he heads over to Azula, most of the crew stood in attention while trembling in fear at him. The villain stops as he breaths in some more...then pulls his mask up. Plasmius gasps a bit while exclaiming, "Ugh! I cannot breathe in this stupid thing! Who came up with the dumb idea to make me wear this helmet? It doesn't make sense!"

Azula giggles a bit but stops as Plasmius glares at her. She said, trying to keep a straight face, "Ahem. We are now approaching Planet Agrabah, sir."

"Ah, good, very good. I will call Stardork City and inform Prince John at once."

Plasmius heads over to a phone on a table nearby and picks it up, but Kenny stops him while saying, "Oh, don't bother with that, sir! I already called Prince John. He knows everything."

Plasmius looks shocked and outraged as he put down the phone. The villain turns to Kenny, who nods looks nervous as the former ask, "What; you went over my helmet, Kenny?"

"Well, not exactly over, sir. More to the side; I'll always call you first. It'll never happen again. Never, ever."

"You're right, Kenny...because it WON'T...happen again."

Plasmius lowers his mask and pulls out a ring from out of his pocket. Kenny's eyes widen in horror as he saw the 'D' on it, knowing what the thing is...the most popular power in the universe!

"Oh...crud," Kenny yelps in terror as he holds his neck. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Please, please. Not...not...not that!"

"Yes...that!" Plasmius booms as he fires a beam from his ring.

That's when a blast of red light appeared from the ring. The beam itself hits Kenny right in the groin, causing him to scream in pain as he felt to the floor like a fool. Azula of course just look away in boredom, not really wanting to look or care about what is happening to the one who got on Plasmius's bad side.

Plasmius stops his attack as two of the troopers came over and picks up Kenny, dragging him out of the room while the boy groans in pain some more. Plasmius turns around, looking a bit puzzled.

Plasmius lifts his helmet mask up while snapping, "Azula!"

"Yeah, sir," Azula ask Plasmius as she salutes the evil halfa.

"I do not see Planet Agrabah anywhere. Where is it? Tell me!"

"We have yet to make visual contact, sir, but we got it on the radar screen right now. Shall I punch it up for you?"

"Forget it, I shall do it myself!" Plasmius snaps to Azula in frustration as the two came over to a screen on a machine nearby.

"Oh yes, very good, sir." Azula said with a nod. Plasmius tries to work on the machine but kept hearing bubbling and weird noises. The villain frowns in concern as he hits it furiously.

"What is with this thing? What's with the churning and bubbling? What kind of radar screen is this anyway?"

"Actually, sir, we called it 'Jasmine Dragon Tea'. Don't know why we got the kind from my fuddy duddy uncle's job." Azula explains to Plasmius as she points to a label on the machine. The villain realizes that he activated the tea machine. A beep is heard as the Fire Nation princess took out a tea pot, pouring it into a cup. "Want some?"

"Yes, of course!" Plasmius exclaims, trying to regain control of the sitatuon. "I always have tea when watching the radar, you know that!"

"Right, of course I do, sir."

"Does everyone else know that?"

"OF COURSE WE DO, SIR!" The troopers exclaims as they hold their groins in alarm, out of fear that Plasmius will zapped those out of anger.

Plasmius nods as he took his tea cup from Azula while saying, "All right...now that I got my tea, it's time to watch the radar. Where is it?"

Azula points to a machine labeled 'Jasmine Dragon Radar', explaining, "Right here, Plasmius as always."

"Now switch to teleview." Plasmius order. Azula push a button on the radar, switching the image on the screen to a picture of Planet Agrabah itself. "Yes, there it is. Planet Agrabah...and that air shield that held 10,000 years worth of fresh air! First, we must get through the air shield itself..."

"Oh we will, Plasmius. Once we kidnapped the princess, we can force her father, the Sultan, to hand over the combination to the air shield. By doing so, we will destroy Planet Agrabah and save Planet Stardork. Ha ha ha! I just love watching them suffer."

"So do I. Now does everything else get that?" Plasmius ask the other crew members and troopers who nods to confirm that they understand. The villain turns back to Azula to continue, "Very good! Now when will Princess Jasmine be married?"

"Within the hour, sir," Azula answers, giving out a cruel smirk to Plasmius.

"Hope it's a long ceremony...because it's going to be one short honeymoon!"

Plasmius and Azula laughs a bit as the halfa took a huge sip of the tea. Plasmius's eyes widen in horror as he begins to make weird noises. The tea is too hot. Azula roll her eyes as she hits the villain on the back. Plasmius spits the liquid out as his mask fell down right onto his face.

"Hot! Too hot," Plasmius groans from inside his mask. Next time, he will take regular tea!

* * *

On Planet Agrabah, the folks of the planet are going about their usual day and ways. But there's excitement happening at the local church. A wedding is about to take place as so on a sign up front that reads, 'Today, the Royal Wedding of Princess Jasmine to Prince Achmed'.

Inside the chapel, an usher bird named Zazu was helping an old man with his outfit. He is a bald, aging one with a white beard and brown eyebrows. He wore a bage sultan's hat with a blue feather, a bage robe-like coat, a white shirt, a blue-light blue striped sash, bage pants, and gold Arabian shoes. His name is the Sultan, Jasmine's father and the ruler of Planet Agrabah.

The bride is pacing around, looking worried. It is a 22 year old black haired Arabian princess with brown eyes. She wore a blue jewel head piece on her head, red lipstick, a sleeveless light blue top, blue pants, and yellow shoes. The woman is also wearing the usual wedding dress and veil over her usual clothing. Her name is Princess Jasmine.

"Oh, I wish your mother was alive to see this day." The Sultan said with a sigh. "So is everyone ready?"

"Of course, we are." Zazu said with a nod.

"No, no one is ready yet!" Jasmine exclaims, frowning as he looks around. "Where are my birds of honor?"

"Oh right! Where's Eden and Thundra? Eden? Thundra? Where are you two?"

"Here we are!" A voice calls out as two figures come into the church via a doorway. One of them is a female green rain bird with blue rims on the wings and a long yellow tail and blue eyes. She wears a gold crown with a long green ponytail, blue earrings on the crown, and a Mayan necklace. Her name is Thundra.

The other figure is a green skinned girl with black hair in a ponytail wearing a sleeveless pink top, gold wristbands, dark green pants and gold shoes. Her name is Eden.

"There you two are; where were you?" Zazu ask the two figures impatiently.

"Sorry, amigo, we have to make a pit stop somewhere." Thundra apologizes to Zazu as she flew behind Jasmine and picks up her veil.

"Right, we couldn't hold it, we were so excited." Eden giggles to Zazu sheepishly. After all, even genies can't detain themselves while going to the bathroom, right?

"Never mind; All right, everyone, it is magic time!" Zazu announces to everyone else, smiling. It's time for the wedding to get under way.

"All right, time we start this on the left foot." The Sultan said with a nod as he takes Jasmine by the arm and walks down towards the church as music begins to play...on his right foot.

"Father, that's your right foot." Jasmine points out to the Sultan in concern.

"Too late, keep going!"

As the 'Here Comes the Bride' music plays, the audience in the church stood up as they saw Jasmine being taken down the aisle of the church by the Sultan with Thundra and Eden holding her veil. Of course, they didn't go too far as the princess stops suddenly.

"Father," Jasmine asks her father in concern. The organ player looks annoyed as he stops playing for a moment. "Do I have to go through with this, really?"

"Sorry, Jasmine, you have to." The Sultan said sternly.

The organ player plays the organ once again as Jasmine's group goes down the aisle once more. Of course, they only walk down a few inches or so when the princess forces them to stop once more.

"But Father...I don't love him." Jasmine protests as the organ player stops playing to groan in annoyance by the latest interruption.

Sultan sighs as he said, "I'm very sorry Jasmine, but Achmed's the last prince left in the entire galaxy."

"Well what about that long lost prince from Barsoom-?" Eden points out to the Sultan, recalling a missing prince who disappeared years ago.

"Eden...we looked for him, but...since he has not returned...well, you know what I mean."

The group saw someone waiting impatiently up front as he yawns a bit. It is a man who has black hair with a mustache, a violet turban and a Arabian suit with gold rims on himself. His name is Prince Achmed, the last prince in the entire galaxy.

Jasmine rolls her eyes a bit. With Achmed's attitude and such, no wonder he's considered the last prince in the whole galaxy. The group goes up to the altar as the organ finishes the last of the music.

The minister, a man named Ansem the Wise AKA DiZ smiles as he begins to read while saying, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here on this most joyous occasion, to witness Princess Jasmine, daughter of the Sultan..." Of course, Jasmine didn't head to the altar but she ran to a door nearby with Thundra and Eden yelping as they held to her veil while getting dragged. "...heading right by the altar, going down the ramp and right out that door, leaving everyone else us confused or stunned by what happened!"

"What? Someone stop her, stop her!" The Sultan exclaims in shock as he and everyone else in the church gave chase. "Stop her!"

* * *

Thundra and Eden kept their hold onto the veil, looking at Jasmine as the trio rush towards a honeymoon car parked outside the chapel.

"Wait, hang on, senorita, you are supposed to be married!" Thundra protests to Jasmine as they arrive at the door. "Stop!"

Jasmine opens the door as Eden asks in alarm, "What are you doing now?"

"No questions, you two, get in!" Jasmine exclaims as she got into the car. Thundra and Eden groans as they got into the vehicle with her. She is running away and from her own wedding too of course.

As everyone else rush out of the church, the vehicle starts up as the ramp begins tilt upward, about to take off. The Sultan rushes off front as he demands, "What is she doing? And where is she going?"

The crowd watches helplessly as the vehicle took up from the ramp and right into space. Achmed frowns as he snap, "Come back here! Ugh, why do my bridges always do this to me?"

* * *

Somewhere in space, a Winnebago with wings is flying through space with music coming out of it. This vehicle belongs to the most interesting heroes for hire group in the galaxy.

Inside, one being is dancing to the music from a boom box while two more are eating ice cream or nuts. One of them is a blue skinned-man with black hair tied into a ponytail and a black beard. He was wearing a golden earring on his right ear, two golden wrist cuffs, a red band around his waist, blue baggy pants and brown Arabian shoes. His name is Genie.

The second being is a brown furred chimp wearing a red vest and a red/purple fez hat. His name is Abu.

The last being is a red-feathered parrot with blue feathers on the end of his wings and on the end of his tail. His eyes, his beak and his feet were yellow. There was also white around his eyes. His name is Iago.

As the trio dances on, the autopilot is on as a man is at the wheel sleeping. It is a 22 year old man that has black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a little red hat, a purple vest, white baggy pants with a small patch near the right knee, a thick and a brown band around his waist. He was also bare feet. His name is Aladdin, the pilot of Street Rat 5 and the group.

Just then, the phone starts ringing, waking Aladdin up. He groans while saying, "Err, guys; Guys; GUYS!"

Aladdin yells loud enough for him to be heard over the loud music in the back, getting the others' attention. They all called out, "Huh?"

Abu turns the music down as he, Genie and Iago turns to the attention of the cockpit area to hear Aladdin calls out again, "Guys!"

"Great; always when we're having fun and eating." Iago groans a bit as he put his ice cream back into the fridge. Aladdin always calls for his pals whenever they are busy...not being busy.

Genie picks up a bag of pretzels as he, Iago and Abu heads up to the cockpit area to see what Aladdin wants.

"Guys," Aladdin calls out once more as his friends came into the area. Abu squeaks a bit to give the man a 'hello'.

"Hey, Al; what can we do you for?" Genie asks Aladdin with a smile.

"Where were you three anyway?"

"Dancing and getting us some snacks. Want some?"

Genie offers a pretzel to Aladdin as Abu squeaks a little. Aladdin groans while snapping, "No, no, not right now; I'm trying to cut back."

"Oh brother, give us a break. It would put some 'die' in your diet." Iago groans as he got into his seat while Genie sat into the co-pilot side.

"Look, can one of your answer that for me?"

"Sure, no problem, Al," Genie said. Abu jumps onto Aladdin's shoulder, knocking off his friend's hat via his own tail.

"Abu, come on, watch it with that thing!" Aladdin scowls to Abu who squeaks an apology to the man sheepishly.

"I will put it on audio, that way no one can see ya."

Genie reaches for a switch to change to audio so that Aladdin will avoid any awkward confrontation with whoever's calling. Unfortunately, the blue being flips the video one, causing someone to appear on screen. It is a horned dog-like demonic monster with blazing red eyes and a powerful dark-colored body. His name is Vinz Clortho.

"Hey, talk to us." Iago said, not noticing who is on the screen at first.

"Hello, Aladdin and friends." Vinz said to the group who finally gasp and realize who is on the video screen; So much for Aladdin not being noticed or embarrassed.

"Sorry, wrong switch." Genie said to Aladdin sheepishly. "Ha ha."

"Hello, Vinzy; what do you want?" Aladidn ask Vinz in concern, knowing that the Demon Dog wouldn't call unless it's a very VERY good reason.

"That's Vinz...and it's not what I want." Vinz said with a growl. "It's what...he wants."

Vinz turns to his right as the camera turns to his direction to reveal a laughing sinister figure. It's a white creature with a cute looking face. It wore a white sailor hat and a sailor scarf.

Aladdin, Genie and Iago, with Abu squeaking, gasps as they recognize who the creature is, "Stay Puft the Marshmallow Man!"

Stay Puft smirks while saying, "Well...if it isn't Aladdin and his sidekicks, Abu, Jinn and Othello."

"That's Genie." Genie points out to Stay Puft, explaining that his name isn't Jinn.

"And my name happens to be Iago!" Iago snaps to Stay Puft in annoyance. No one calls him 'Othello'

"Genie; Jinn; Iago; Othello. Whatever!" Stay Puft scoffs, not caring about the name correction whatsoever; Time to get down to business, "All right, Aladdin. Where's my moolah?"

"Don't worry, Stay Puft. You'll have it by next week." Aladdin assures Stay Puft in concern. The street rat and his friends owes money to Stay Puft and anyone who doesn't pay...they pay the other way with their lives!

"Not a chance, pal; I gotta have the dough by tomorrow."

"A hundred-thousand space bucks; by tomorrow?"

"A hundred thousand." Stay Puft ask and laughs madly as if being told the most biggest joke in the universe, "Ha ha ha; No way, Al. You and your team forgot those late charges, which brings it up to...uh...one hundred...billion space bucks!"

"One hundred billion? That's unfair." Aladdin protests to Stay Puft in disbelief. How will he and his friends pay up that much before tomorrow?

"Very unfair indeed," Iago groans in desperation.

"Unfair to the payers, but not to the payee; Ha ha ha ha ha ha," Stay Pufts laughs some more. "But you clowns are gonna pay it, or else; Ha ha ha ha."

"Or else what?" Genie asks Stay Puft, knowing that the blue being isn't going to like his answer.

"Tell 'em, Vinzy."

"Yes, boss." Vinz said as he turns back to the camera to talk to Aladdin and friends. "Or else Stay Puft...is gonna set out...for you!" The two villains laughs evilly as the Demon Dog ate some of Stay Puft's marshmallow like body. "You are so delicious!"

"Stay puff, boys," Stay Puft laughs to the heroes who chuckles nervously then frowns once more.

* * *

Jasmine's vehicle goes through the air shield as it opens up to allow her, Thundra and Eden to leave through it. The air shield closes as the space car travels away from the planet.

In the car, Thundra sat in the front with Eden in the back, both of them are glancing at Jasmine who is driving the car, her hair appears to be in buns now.

"All right if we talk," Thundra ask Jasmine curiously. "Come on, yes, we all know that Prince Achmed is one nasty amigo who deserves to be zapped with lightning...and we don't blame you for running away from him. Even you deserve someone better."

"But honestly, the least you can do is married him for your father's sake, get a headache for the next 25 years then divorce him!" Eden exclaims to Jasmine in agreement. The two friends pauses to wait for an answer from the princess, but none came.

"Ay caramba! Jasmine, turn that thing off?"

Jasmine turns to her friends, looking confused as she asks, "What?" The princess then...took off her hair buns. Actually, they are in reality the headphones for her car stereo. "What is it?"

"Good. We were saying do you realize what you have done?" Thundra ask Jasmine impatiently.

"Of course I do! I am glad, glad, glad, glad, glad and 10 times glad!"

Jasmine put the headphones back on her head and continue driving while listening to the music some more. Eden pauses a bit then asks Thundra, "Thundra? Is she glad by any chance?"

* * *

Planet Stardork is one of the most wickedest, if not stupidest, worlds in the galaxy. The whole planet looks like a pinball machine that is broken down and such. The city is ruled by a furry fist and a nasty rule of its prince.

Inside the office, someone is on the phone at his desk while his minion listens from nearby. He was the lion without his mane and with his golden jeweled crown too big for his head, making his lion ears hold it up. He had golden eyes, black nose and brownish fur. He wore a huge red cape, black tunic, purple belt with a yellow buckle that holds his sword, a light blue shirt, jeweled rings, and brown sandals. He was known as Prince John, the ruler of Planet Spacedork.

The minion is a greenish snake wearing a red cape and matching feather hat with a white feather on it. He was known as Sir Hiss, the prince's minion.

"Ridiculous, not to mention insane; as prince of Planet Stardork, I assure both you and the viewers that this is absolutely no air shortage whatsoever." Prince John assures whoever is on the other line. He listens a bit. "Of course, yes. I have heard the same rumor myself. Thank you for calling as well as not reversing the charges. Bye."

Prince John hangs up the phone while groaning, "Idiot."

"Sire," Sir Hiss said to Prince John in concern. "When are you going to tell the viewers that we're really lacking air and you're..."

"Never and let's keep it between us, Hiss!"

Prince John opens a desk drawer that held a lot of cans in there, taking one. It is labeled 'Perrier Pollution-Free Air'. The prince has been taking the air cans for himself and no one will ever know.

Sir Hiss sighs as Prince John opens a can and breaths into it, making a huge breath while sighing in relief. The lion can't get enough of that nice clean air.

Suddenly a screen on a wall nearby is turned on as a blonde-haired woman named Domino appears, calling out, "Prince John!"

Prince John yelps in alarm as he threw the can behind himself and closes the drawer. Sir Hiss screams, "Nothing, nothing! Prince John is hiding nothing; Hee hee hee!"

"Shut up." Prince John snaps to Sir Hiss in annoyance before turning back to the waiting Domino. "What do you want?"

"This is Central Control, Stardork Commanderette Domino speaking, sir," Domino said to Prince John sternly.

"Yes, what is it, Commanderette?"

"Well, Lord Plasmius has called us and told us that Princess Jasmine is in sight. Already Stardork 1 is closing in on her."

"Yes, excellent, good." Prince John said with a sinister smile. Good, now the plan to take the air from Planet Agrabah can get under way.

"The prince is very pleased to hear that, Commanderette." Sir Hiss said to Domino with a nod.

"If you wish to observe, we have both ships on the Teledar as of right now." Domino said to Prince John and Sir with a nod.

"Yes, Sir Hiss and I will be down at once." Prince John said as he got up from his chair, preparing for himself and Sir Hiss to leave to see the ships on the Teledar.

"Any chance that I can get Shu to send you both down?"

"Shu," Sir Hiss asks a bit confused. What's with the beaming stuff and who the heck is Shu anyway? "Not sure about that beaming stuff. Is it safe at all?"

"Oh yes, I assure you of that. Shu has beamed me twice last night." Domino explains while giving out a sly grin. "It was incredible."

"I don't want that image in my head. Very well, fine, we will take a shot at it." Prince John said with a groan, "Why not? It worked on 'Swine Trek'."

"Oh, I hope we don't regret this." Sir Hiss groans as he slivers over to the teleporter nearby, getting in it along with Prince John.

Domino turns to someone offscreen at the screen, saying, "Shu, beam them both down."

"Yes, madam, immediately, madam," Shu's voice calls out from offscreen.

Prince John and Sir Hiss find themselves beams out of the office, disappearing from sight. Soon, they reappear in Central Control and right near where the troopers are working. The men looks shocked and alarmed by their presence...and for a good reason! Something is not right with the two.

"Geez, Dragon Balls," Shu exclaims in shock at the sights of both Prince John and Sir Hiss. "What happened to their heads?"

"They are on the wrong bodies!" Domino exclaims in shock. It's true. Prince John's head is now on Sir Hiss's slithering body while the snake's head is now on the lion's body.

"Oh no; this is terrible!" Sir Hiss exclaims in horror. "Do something, anything!"

"How could this has happened?" Prince John demands frantically to his minions. "I don't want to be on a snake's body forever!"

"Sorry about that, sir. There must have been a micro converter malfunction." Shu explains to Prince John in worry.

Sir Hiss looks down at Prince John's bottom and gasps while asking, "What? Why didn't anyone told me that Prince John has a butt so big? Why didn't I notice until now?"

The minions snickers a bit as Prince John uses Sir Hiss's tail to swap at the snake's head, scowling, "Stay away from my butt, Hiss! And Shu, restore us now!"

"Hang on, sir, we will try to reverse the beam. Probably the interlocking system as well," Shu mumbles as he goes back to work on reversing the beam. Perhaps sending Prince John and Sir Hiss back can restore him. As the annoyed lion uses the snake's tail to scratch his own leg, the fox flip switch, "All right, Lock 1, Lock 2, Lock, Lock lone!"

Soon Prince John and Sir Hiss beams out and find themselves back in the office. The two sighs in relief as they are back to normal again. The snake said, "Thank goodness to be back in my original body."

Domino reappears on the screen, asking Prince John, "Prince John, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine; Sir Hiss is fine too, no thanks to you!" Prince John snaps to Domino angrily. That is one experience that the lion wants to forget for a long time!

"Once Shu get the problem fixed, we will beam you back."

"Gah, no, no, no thanks," Sir Hiss exclaims frantically to Domino in alarm. "Who knows what you will do to us the next time?"

"I agree with Sir Hiss, forget it!" Prince John scowls to Domino in annoyance. "Enough is enough. No more beaming! I am going to walk and Sir Hiss will just crawl there!"

Prince John and Sir Hiss heads over to a door nearby and it opens...allowing the two to go right into Central Control. It was next door the whole time!

"Prince John, salute!" Domino exclaims as the minions quickly got out of their seats and gave their leader some sort of salute to him.

"Hail, Prince John!" The minions exclaim as Prince John did the salute right back, along with Sir Hiss.

"Prince John, why in the world didn't we think of coming here by foot or body in the first place," Sir Hiss asks Prince John in a puzzled way. The lion of course chose to ignore that question.

"Hello Prince John." Two girls named Kat and Ana said with giggles.

"Oh..." Prince John said as he comes up to the girls, "Uh, hey there Ana."

"I'm Kat." Kat snaps to Prince John with a frown.

"Hey there, Kat."

"I'm Ana!" Ana corrects Prince John while rolling her eyes a bit.

"Oh, chew your gum, will ya?" Sir Hiss asks the two girls with a sigh as they giggle. Prince John always has trouble telling Kat and Ana apart for some reason.

"Now where is the princess?" Prince John asks to Domino impatiently, getting down to the reason as to why he and Sir Hiss came to Central Control in the first place.

"Right there, sir," Domino said as she points to a radar screen that shows Stardork 1 approaching Princess Jasmine's ship. "On the left side of the screen and it is approaching Stardork 1 at 1500 light leagues per minute."

"Yes, good. Very good; the princess will soon be ours. Inform Lord Plasmius that he must take the princess alive!"

"Yes sir."

"And a question," Sir Hiss said to Domino with a puzzled look, making Domino and Prince John look at him. "What is a light league anyway?"

Author's note  
The events are now set in motion. Aladdin and his friends must pay off the Stay Puft Marshmallows Man, Princess Jasmine has run away from her wedding and the evil Stardorks are chasing her. In the next chapter, the chase for the princess begins as Aladdin and friends are hired by the Sultan to rescue her. And get ready for ludicrous speed! Read, review and suggest!

Iroh owns a tea shop in _Avatar: The Last Airbender_.

Zazu is the dojo to Mufasa and after that Simba in the Lion King films.

Prince Achmed is the snotty prince in _Aladdin _that the princess rejected in the first palace scene of the film.

Vinz Clortho is one of the Demon Dogs of the first Ghostbusters film, with the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man a form that his master Gozer chosen thanks to one of the Ghostbusters.

Domino is one of the Team Rocket minions.

Shu is one of Emperor Pilaf's bumbling minions from the Dragon Ball series.

Swine Trek is the _Garfield and Friends _parody of the Star Trek franchise.

Kat and Ana came from the WarioWare series.


	2. Chapter 2: Runaway Princess Rescue

Author's note  
Oh, one more thing that I just discovered; The one-hundred billion space bucks thing was a reference to the Austin Power series. Okay? Good.

Chapter 2: Runaway Princess Rescue

Stardork 1 is approaching Jasmine's vehicle along with her two passengers at a slow yet determined rate. Inside the ship, the villains look at the ship through the window.

"Princess Jasmine's ship is already in range, sir." Azula said to Plasmius, who has his mask down.

"Perfect." Plasmius said with an evil smirk. "Now fire a warning shot across her nose."

The shooters open fire on Jasmine's ship, firing shots on Jasmine's vehicle. Inside it, the three stumble inside while the car shakes. Thundra exclaims in shock, "Ay caramba! What is this?"

"Not sure. Either someone is celebrating the 4th of July earlier...or someone is trying to kill us!" Eden exclaims frantically as she looks out the window. "And it's that huge ship that is trailing us right now!"

"Oh no. This is not good...as much as I hate to do this, I have no choice." Jasmine said with a sigh. She got her cell phone right out. The princess has no choice but to call the Sultan, the same father that she ran away from, for help.

"What are you doing?" Thundra ask Jasmine in concern.

"Calling my father; let's see...1-800-AGRABAH..."

"Why would you want to call the same man who forced you into that marriage to begin with?" Eden ask Princess Jasmine in concern. "Anyway, why calling him for help? Thundra and I got magic powers!"

"I know...but I have no other choice. But it would go against the script." Princess Jasmine points out to Eden as she waits for her father to answer.

Stardork 1 opens fire on the little car some more, 1 of the shots came dangerously close to hitting Jasmine. Inside the big ship, Plasmius lifts his mask up while snapping, "Watch it, you idiots! I told you across her nose, not up it! Can't you do anything right?"

Three pigs named Lloyd, Boyd, and Floyd turns around, showing their eyes crossed, much to Plasmius's shock. Lloyd himself apologizes, "Sorry, boss; Doing our best here."

"Yeah, doing our best," Boyd said in agreement with Lloyd.

"Not our fault that things are confusing for us." Floyd remarks with a nod, agreeing with his pals.

"Azula, who made those three pigs gunners anyway," Plasmius demands to Azula in annoyance. What moron in his right mind would make three pigs with cross-eyes be gunners in the first place?

"I did, sir!" A starfish named Patrick said as the two villains look at him with his eyes crossed, much to their own alarm.

"Who is he?"

"He's a nitwit, sir." Azula answers, trying her best to keep a straight face.

"I know that...but what's his name?" Plasmius demands to Azula impatiently.

"That is his name, sir. Nitwit; Major Patrick Star Nitwit."

"And his 'cousins'?"

"They're Nitwits, too. Gunner's mate, 1st, 2nd and 3rd Classes, Lloyd, Boyd and Floyd Nitwits," Azula explains to Plasmius, much to the villain's surprise and further annoyance.

"How many nitwits do we have on this ship anyway?" Plasmius asks in frustration.

The crew stood up and hold their hands up while, along the trooper, shouting, "Yo!" Plasmius looks dumbstruck as the crew members and troopers go back to work.

"God...I knew it. I'm surrounded by nitwits and frickin' idiots." Plasmius groans a bit. He pauses then closes his helmet. "Keep firing, Nitwits!"

Stardork 1 continues firing at the ship some more. Jasmine is talking to the Sultan on her phone while exclaiming, "Father, hurry! There are laser blasts all over and I don't know how long we can hold out out here!"

* * *

The heroes of Street Rat 5 are in a bind. They have to somehow come up with the money to pay off Stay Puft but the four are stuck. Suddenly, Aladdin's group got a call as the Sultan of Planet Agrabah is calling them right now.

"Sultan to Aladdin; Sultan to Aladdin, are you there?" The Sultan's voice calls out. Abu turns out the monitor to show the image of the ruler, looking worried. With Aladdin and his friends are a red dark magician and a woman in a yellow dress and a blue Jean Jacket. They are JJ and Sabrina. "Aladdin, Genie, Iago, Abu, you have to help me. Please, save my daughter; She's being attacked by Stardorks!"

"Whoa. Stardorks," Aladdin ask the Sultan in surprise and concern. "Sorry, Sultan, but I can't. It's too dangerous. Besides, I'm already numero uno on Vlad Plasmius's hit list."

"Look, Your Majesty, it's not that we're afraid of the Stardorks; Far from it. It's just that we've got a thing about death...it's just not us." Genie explains to the Sultan with a sigh. For a moment, it looks like there's nothing that can get the heroes to fight off the forces of Stardorks and save Jasmine now.

"Please, you must. You four are the only ones who can save her. I'll give you anything. Did you hear me? Anything," The Sultan pleads to the heroes. Hearing what he said has caught their interest.

Abu squeaks a little as a greedy Iago ask the Sultan, "Anything?"

"Yes, anything?"

The heroes look at each other with thoughtful looks. This could be the break that they have been looking for. Aladdin turns to the monitor while saying, "Okay then, we can do it for...one-hundred billion space bucks."

"One-hundred billion space bucks?" The Sultan gasps in shock as his turban almost fall over his head by that condition.

"Oh, you're startin' to fade. We're losin' picture here, Sultan." Iago said while smirking. The parrot reaches for the switch to turn the TV off. That is enough to convince the Sultan.

"All right, I'll pay it. Only please find her, save her."

Abu smirks as Aladdin said, "All right, Sultan, you've just made a deal."

"One princess, for one-hundred billion space bucks." Genie said with a smile. Once the heroes rescue Princess Jasmine, they can get the money and paid off Stay Puft once and for all.

JJ nods as he takes out a pad and a pencil, asking the Sultan, "Tell us, what is the princess driving?"

"Jasmine is driving a brand new, white moon roof Mercedes, 2012 brand Limited Edition...it has a leather interior and a music stereo." The Sultan explains to the heroes.

"Okay, music stereo..." Sabrina said with a nod.

"I got the vehicle at a good price and I paid cash. My cousin has a dealership in the valley; he was very nice to me."

"We get the idea, old man." Iago groans a bit as Abu squeaks in agreement. No need for hte Sultan to get into any further details.

"So when was the princess last spotted?" Aladdin asks the Sultan, wanting to know where Jasmine is now at.

"She was passing Indica." The Sultan answers Aladdin with a nod.

"No worries, we will find her." Sabrina promises the Sultan in determination.

"Yes, of course, please bring Jasmine back safely. And...if you can, try to save the car. I'm still making payments on it."

The Sultan's image disappears from the screen. Abu squeaks wildly while Genie cheers, "Yes! One-hundred billion space bucks! Now we can pay off Stay Puff!"

"Give me five, Genie!" Aladdin cheers as he and Genie slap each others' hands while cheering.

"Yes, all right!" JJ cheers wildly.

* * *

Stardork 1 stops their shooting long enough to fire a magnetic beam at the car, causing to stop. The beam itself begins to pull the vehicle towards an open doorway in the ship itself.

Inside the car, Jasmine looks worried as she asks her friends, "What's going on? And what is that glow?"

"Why aren't we moving?" Eden asks her friends in concern, noticing how the car isn't going anywhere.

"Si, we are moving all right." Thundra said in worry as she points a wing behind herself. "Backwards!" The girls gasp in shock and worry.

During this time, Street Rat 5 arrives on the scene. Aladdin spots what's going on while saying, "There's our princess now...and it looks like she got company."

"Oh no! It's Stardorks!" Genie exclaims in shock while Abu squeaks in a panic. "They got her in that magnetic beam right now."

"Oh well, too late, shame really." Iago remarks with a cowardly shrug. The parrot reaches for a switch while saying, "Time we get out of here. No need to..."

"Iago, no; Bad," Aladdin snaps as he slaps Iago's wing away from the switch. "We came here to rescue the princess and that's what we're here to do!"

"Come on, why are we risking our lives for a runaway princess anyway? Yeah, we need the money but..."

"Iago, listen, we aren't doing this for money." JJ said sternly to Iago who looks at him. "We are doing it...for a crapload of money!"

"Right, plus, there are innocent lives at stake here." Sabrina said seriously. "Knowing Stardorks, they are up to something and want to kidnap Jasmine for whatever idea that they themselves may have."

Abu, Iago and Genie pauses to think, the genie smiles while saying, "Well, you two are right. And when you're right, you're right. And JJ; You and Sabrina are always, maybe not all the time, right?"

"Fine, okay, we save her." Iago groans a bit, knowing that he's outnumbered here. "If we move in there, they're going to spot us on their radar and shoot just down!"

"No way," Aladdin said to Iago with a smirk.

"Will too!"

"Will not." Sabrina said with a smirk.

"Will too!" Iago snaps to Sabrina right now.

"Will not." JJ said to Iago with a smirk, having the same idea as Sabrina.

"Will too!"

"They won't...not if we jam it." Aladdin insists, giving a wink to Iago. Soon the parrot, Genie and Abu caught on to what the hero, JJ and Sabrina has in mind.

"Oh, I see!" Genie exclaims with a smile. "Now you are right too, Al!"

"Down scope, JJ!"

"Down scope," JJ exclaims as he brought the scope down. The shape shifter looks through it and focuses on Stardork 1's radar. "All right, radar...prepare to be...jammed!"

Abu press a button on the dashboard causing...a jar of jam to be send flying at radar, crashing upon impact. That's one way to jammed things up!

* * *

Inside Stardork 1, the Radar Technician known as Larvell Jones was at work as noises are heard. But then, to his surprise, the radar begins screwing up. He watches in shock while trying to figure out what's happening.

Soon static appears on his screen moving around until it disappears, Larvell exclaims, "Crap!" He taps the side of his head in concern while making beeping noises. Then the radar technician grabs a phone and dials it, calling, "Madam!"

Azula, who is watching the magnetic beam with Plasmius, turns with the halfa as she answers, "What is it, Larvell Jones?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute, madam? Please?" Larvell spoke into the microphone, causing Azula to sigh as she and Plasmius heads over to the man's station to see what he wants.

"Well?" Azula ask Larvell. The man begins to speak but the microphone is making it difficult for him to speak properly. The Fire Nation princess takes the phone away while saying, "Private Jones, you don't need that. We are right here."

Azula hangs up the phone while continuing, "Now what is it?"

Of course, Larvell spoke again in the microphone-sounding voice as if like a puppeteer, making it still difficult for the two villains to understand. Annoyed, Plasmius rips the microphone mask out of place and throws it away to put an end to this nonsense.

"All right, what is it?" Plasmius demands to Larvell angrily.

Larvell, speaking properly, spoke up, "I am having trouble with the radar, sir."

"And what's wrong with the radar?"

"I've lost the bleeps, I've lost the sweeps, and I've lost the creeps!"

"The what," Plasmius ask Larvell, a bit confused by what he just said.

"The what," Azula ask, confused as Plasmius is as well.

"And the what?"

"You know...the bleeps." Larvell said as he made the bleeping sounds, much to Plasmius and Azula's confusion. "...the sweeps..." The radar technician made the sweeping sounds next, "...and the creeps." He made the creeping sounds a bit.

"Ugh, face it, that's not all he lost." Plasmius remarks to Azula in annoyance. That Larvell Jones is a weirdo!

"Sir, the radar, sir, it appears to be..." Larvell said as he notices the problem with the radar now. Jam came dripping down the screen, "Jammed!"

"Jam..." Plasmius gasps in shock. The villain swipes at the screen to get some of jam and taste it. He looks angry while saying, "Raspberry..." The camera pans up to Plasmius as he continues, "Aside from Danny Phantom and his friends, there is only one insolent soul who would DARE...give me the raspberry..."

Plasmius closes his helmet mask while booming, "ALADDIN!"

Suddenly the camera hits Plasmius, sending him right to the floor hard. The crew members turn to saw what happened before going back to what they were doing.

* * *

With the radar out of commission, the Street Rat 5 is safe to move in. The vehicle flew to the top of Jasmine's ship before coming to a stop. Once it came to a stop, Genie begins to climb down on the ladder that went down, volunteering to bring the princess into the Winnebago itself.

Inside the ship, the girls heard a thump on the ship, making Jasmine ask in worry, "What was that?"

The trio of girls heard a knock on the door, making Thundra ask in concern, "Never mind that, senorita. What was that?"

Suddenly the rooftop opens up, revealing a smiling Genie, causing the girls to scream in a startled kinda way.

"Hi there," Genie exclaims to the girls with a smile.

"Who are you?" The recovered Jasmine asks Genie in concern.

"I'm Genie."

"You're a genie?" Eden asks Genie in surprise. "Well so am I."

"No, that's my name. Genie," Genie insists to Eden, giving a smile to her.

"Genie; Well what are you?" Jasmine ask Genie while blinking her eyes in a puzzled like way.

"You want my honest answer. I'll tell you what I am." The genie transforms and begins to imitate Arnold Schwarzenegger. "The Ever-Impressive...the Long-Contained...the Often-Imitated...but never...duplicated...Genie...Of The...LAMP...Meaning I can grant three wishes to anyone who rubs my lamp."

"Were you freed by any chance?" Eden asks Genie curiously. "Because that's what happened to me."

"Sure to! My friend, bless him, has freed me a while ago."

"So what do you want?" Jasmine asks Genie.

"Your father hired Al, Iago, Abu and I to save you." Genie said with a nod while motioning to the ladder. "Come on, let's get on the ladder and get out of here."

"Si! Si," Thundra exclaims with a smile. "Come, my caballeros, let us follow the freed Genie."

"Right, let's go!" Eden exclaims eagerly, wanting to get out of this mess...and at the same time be with Genie for some reason.

"Wait, what about my matched luggage?" Jasmine ask Eden and Thundra in worry, not wanting to go anywhere without the matched luggage.

Genie pauses to blink, then his jaw dropped as if asking, 'are you kidding me'? The crew has to take the princess's luggage.

* * *

The girls are climbing up the ladder...with Genie carrying all of Jasmine's luggage. The princess has a lot of them that she brought for the honeymoon that never happened.

Eden looks down to Genie who is looking up, making the embarrassing female magical creature say, "Hey, stop looking up my tail."

"Sorry." Genie said, blushing as he turns away to avoid looking up Eden's tail. That female genie does have a nice one...

Back inside the Street Rat 5, Aladdin and the others were waiting for Genie to get back, then they turn to see Genie holding Jasmine's luggage, the princess and her friends went into the back.

"What? Are you checking in?" Aladdin asks Genie in disbelief. "What in the universe is that trash?"

Genie drops most of the luggage while speaking, though one luggage is in his mouth, "Her royal highpthnepth'pth matpthed luggage."

"Say what?" JJ and Sabrina ask while blinking a bit. Genie sighs as he spits the luggage right out of his mouth.

"I said 'her royal highness's matched luggage."

"Oh you got to be kidding!" Iago groans as he slaps himself on the forehead. Abu groans a bit. "Matched luggage? What does she think this is? A princess cruise?"

Genie heads in and turns around to close the curtains, Abu hits Aladdin with his tail to look at the magical genie who said, "Trust me, the princess refuse to go unless I take this stuff."

"Wow, talk about spoiled." Sabrina said with a sigh.

"Oh yeah," Aladdin remarks sternly. As Genie sat back into his seat, the hero takes the microphone and yelps as Abu hits him with his tail by mistake again. Glaring at the sheepish monkey, Aladdin speaks into the microphone, "Now hear this. This is your captain, Aladdin, speaking. The moment we get out of here, the first thing we're gonna do is...DUMP...the mashed luggage."

In the back is Genie's messy bedroom, you can tell by the posters and such, along with other magical stuff. The girls, who are there, heard Aladdin's voice as Eden ask curiously, "Who was that?"

Jasmine frowns a bit. Who is this 'Aladdin' think he is? The princess goes over to the intercom and press a button to speak into it, "Now you here this, Captain...Whatever-Your-Name-Is, you will NOT touch...that luggage. And furthermore, I want this place cleaned up. I will NOT be rescued in such...filth!"

Aladdin frown a bit back in the pilot area. Who does this princess think she is? The hero speaks into the microphone again, "Listen, that's Captain Aladdin to you...and on this ship, I don't take orders, I give them. This is my dream boat, babe."

"Babe?"

"Uh oh," Eden gulps a bit, knowing that Jasmine is upset by what Aladdin just called her.

"Ai caramba," Thundra groans a bit while slapping a wing to her forehead. Aladdin made a mistake of calling Jasmine a 'babe'.

Jasmine angrily speaks into the intercom once more, "How dare you speak to me like that! You will address me in the proper manner as Your Royal Highness. I am Princess Jasmine, daughter of the Sultan, ruler of Agrabah."

Aladdin groans a bit back in the driving area, "Ugh...that's all we needed; a shrewish princess."

Genie pauses then he spoke up, "You know, Al...it's funny."

"Why do you say that, Genie?"

"Because she doesn't look shrewish."

"I agree with ya, Genie. She looks more Arabian." Iago said as Abu squeaks a bit in agreement. JJ and Sabrina sighs. It's going to be long trip to Planet Agrabah.

The Street Rat 5 then flew away from the area as Jasmine's honeymoon vehicle heads into the ship. Once it's inside completely, the vehicle closes all the way.

* * *

The troopers stood in a room on Stardork 1 as the honeymoon ship came through the floor, no one is aware that Jasmine is no longer inside. As it comes in completely, Plasmius and Azula enter the area.

"All right, time to show her who is in charge of this galaxy." Plasmius said sinisterly. A troop leader named Starscream turn his weapon on as he's about to advance on the car. "Hold it, Starscream! The princess I will deal with personally."

"Ya-ho, Lord Plasmius," Starscream booms as he goes back; Plasmius looks at him oddly then walks over to the Mercedes.

"Princess Jasmine...you thought you could outwit the imperious and evil forces of Planet Stardork, huh? Well, think again! You are now our prisoner and will be held hostage until such time...when all the air from your planet will be transferred...to ours..."

Plasmius opens the Mercedes to confront the princess...but looks inside in confusion. Something is not right here...

Opening his mask, Plasmius turns to Azula while exclaiming, "She isn't in there!" The male troopers drop their guns and hold their groins in worry while Azula roll her eyes. They know how insane the halfa is when he's upset!

Just when it looks like Plasmius is about to lose it, a voice spoke up on the intercom, "Sir, the radar's repaired. And we're picking the outline of...a Winnebago."

"Winnebago," Plasmius gasp in shock and anger. Of course, that makes sense! Only one hero who would drive a Winnebago and who would also dare get in his way. "Aladdin..." The villain hits the Mercedes in anger, "Aladdin!"

Of course, Plasmius hit the Mercedes too hard, causing the door to close and hitting him hard, making the halfa yelp in pain.

* * *

The heroes of the Street Rat 5 knew that it wouldn't take long for their enemies to find out what happened. They saw a huge ship coming on the radar as Aladdin notices, saying, "Uh oh. Here comes the evil orange blimp."

"Gah! I knew that it wouldn't take those guys long for them to figure out what's going on." Iago said in worry.

"We best to get out of here in a hurry." Genie said with a serious nod.

"Abu, switch to secret warp jets!" Aladdin orders Abu who squeaks a bit as he heads over to get the ship ready.

"Switching to secret warp jets," Sabrina exclaims as Aladdin grabs the microphone. Abu flips the switch to get the Winnebago ready some more.

"You girls, buckle up back there. We're going into...Warp speed!"

As everyone in Street Rat 5 buckle up, a pair of warp jet appears out of the back of the Winnebago.

* * *

Plasmius and Azula watch the Winnebago through the glass as Stardork 1 is closing in on the heroes. Azula said, "Sir, we are closing in on them. That street rat and his friends will be ours in less than a minute."

"Good." Plasmius said sinisterly behind his mask which is closed again. He waited a long time to end Aladdin's life. "Now prepare to attack."

"Prepare to attack!"

"1...2..." Suddenly without warning, the Winnebago took out into warp speed, much to Plasmius's shock as he lifts his mask, "Wait; hang on! What just happened? Where are they?"

"Don't know!" Azula exclaims dumbstruck. "I think they got warp jets on that ship!"

"Ugh! And what do we have on this thing; A quezinart?"

"No, absolutely not, sir!"

"Well, don't you just stand there! Find them and catch them!" Plasmius demands to Azula angrily. He didn't come closer to capturing the princess and eliminating his longtime enemy just to fail now.

"Right," Azula exclaims as she took out a microphone to speak into it. "Get the ship ready for light speed!"

"Wait, no! Foolish idea! Light speed is too slow!"

"Light speed is too slow?"

"Right, if we must catch them, we must do so at...ludicrous speed!" Plasmius exclaims evilly. This make Azula and most of the crew members gasp in shock and horror, wondering what their boss is thinking.

"Ludicrous? Vlady-poo, that is insane! We have never gone that fast before! We don't know if this ship would take it!" Azula protests to Plasmius in alarm. Who knows what would happen should the forces of Stardorks use that speed?

"Oh, what's wrong, Azula; Worry that you would die before earning approval points from your dead mother; Mommy's girl?"

Azula glares at Plasmius, annoyed by the taunt. Then she screams into the microphone, "Prepare the ship..." The halfa cringes at her high pitch, making Azula chuckles a bit. Plasmius glares at the colonel who goes into her normal voice, "Prepare the ship for ludicrous speed!"

The crew members quickly prepares themselves for the crazy speed as Azula continues, "Fasten all seat belts, seal all the entrances and exits, close all the shops in the mall, cancel the 3-ring circus, secure all the animals in the zoo..."

"Oh, give me, that you poor excuse for an officer!" Plasmius scowls as he grabs the microphone away from Azula. The girl frowns but quickly sat in a seat and buckles herself up. The halfa, the only one not buckled up, continues, "Now hear this...ludicrous speed..."

"Sir, perhaps you should buckle up..."

"Oh buckle this; Ludicrous speed, go!"

Sure enough, the ship took out in a huge speed, becoming fast...enough that Plasmius finds himself pulled back, screaming as he grabs a desk to keep himself from hitting the wall.

Plasmius screams in alarm as the speed continues on, the lights on the speed panel goes from 'Light Speed' to 'Ridiculous Speed' and finally to 'Ludicrous Speed'. Stardork 1 is going into a huge warp drive big time!

"What have I done? Ugh! My brains...are going to my feet!" Plasmius groans some more as he held on as the screen now shows the space becoming plaid!

* * *

Aladdin and friends duck in alarm as a familiar ship pass over Street Rat 5 very fast, leaving a plaid stripe. A confused Iago demands, "What in the universe was that?"

"That's Stardork 1!" Aladdin exclaims in amazement as he saw what could've passed the heroes just now.

"Whoa...they've gone to plaid." Genie said dumbstruck a bit at what he and the others are seeing just now.

* * *

It didn't take long for Plasmius to realize what just happened, causing him to scream out, "We've passed them. Stop this thing!"

"We can't stop, it's too dangerous." Azula protests to Plasmius in alarm."We've got to slow down first."

"Bull spit! Just stop this thing! I order you...STOOOOPPP!"

Azula grunt as she reaches for an emergency brake that said 'Emergency Brake. Never Use Unless You Asked For It'. The villainess pulls the lever, causing the ship to come out of ludicrous speed and to a complete stop.

Unfortunately for Plasmius, the impact causes him to go flying right towards a panel, screaming as he made a complete crash. Azula and the crew members got out of their seatbelts before the colonel and some of the guards went over to help Plasmius, his helmet broken and the villain in a daze.

"Vlady-poo, are you okay?" Azula ask Plasmius in concern.

Vlad, too tired and dazed to react to that name, said, "Uh...fine, Azzy. How have you been?"

Azula, chuckling at that nickname, said, "I'm fine, Vlad."

"Good."

"It's a good thing that you were wearing that helmet."

"Yeah, I know." Plasmius said with a dazed look. He may be a halfa but even crashes can be a big pain to him.

"So what should we do now, sir?" Azula ask Plasmius in concern.

"Well...are we stopped?"

"We're stopped, sir."

Plasmius pauses then spoke daze some more, "Good...well, why don't we take a five minute break?"

"Very good, sir." Azula said with a nod. The colonel/Fire Nation princess needs a few minutes break anyway after what happened.

"Ha ha; Smoke if you got 'em."

Plasmius then fell to the floor, falling unconscious upon impact.

Author's note  
That was crazy, at least the gang got away...for now. In the next chapter, the heroes were forced to crash land on a desert planet. While the bad guys search for them, Aladdin and Jasmine, although annoyed with each other at first, get a bit closer. Read, review and suggest.

Floyd, Boyd and Floyd are the three pig minions from _The Raccoons_.

You know who Patrick Star is by now, right?

Larvell Jones is the weird voice cop from the Police Academy series played by Michael Winslow who played the Radar Technican in the film that this story is a fanmake of.

Starscream is one of the evil Decepticons from the Transformers series.


	3. Chapter 3: Desert Crash Landing

Author's note  
First off, dr-fanmai-lover, fix your reviews. For crying out loud, they are hard to understand. Second, I know that but for this contiunity's sake, I will ignore that.

Chapter 3: Desert Crash Landing

"All right, take her out of warp speed." Aladdin orders JJ with a nod.

"Doing so," JJ said as he pulls the switch. Soon, everything is back to normal with the ship no longer in warp speed. The Stardork 1 is now gone by now. "Well, good work, Al, we did it."

"Hey, they must've overshot us by a week and a half!" Genie laughs in triumph. By the time that those Stardorks turn around to go after our heroes, they will be long gone by now.

The gang laughs together. Aladdin said, "All right, everyone, set a course for Planet Agrabah."

"Setting a course to A-a-a-a..."

The heroes yelp as the Winnebago begins to shake like mad, making it difficult for Genie to finish what he was saying. Sabrina exclaims in alarm, "Whoa! What's going on?"

Abu squeaks madly as Aladdin ask, "Genie, what's happening?"

"Don't know. We're losing power. Why?" Genie asks frantically as he saw the power going out. The blue being gasps as he saw the gas tank pointing to 'E'. "No! We're out of gas!"

"We must've burned it up in warp speed!"

"Oh, I told you that we should've put more than five dollars worth in!" Iago exclaims frantically. The Winnebago is out of gas and now they're all going to crash land soon!

"All right, everyone calm down." Aladdin said in concern. "We will have to set her down."

"Get ready for an emergency landing." JJ said with a nod. "Genie, give me a reading!"

Genie transforms into a priest as he prays while saying, "Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name, thy kingdom come, thy will be done!"

"Not that reading! Stop that!" Aladdin exclaims to Genie in annoyance. He grabs the mic and speaks into it, "Make sure to keep your belts buckled up back there! Princess, are you okay?"

The girls shake around in the back room like mad, screaming a bit as they try to keep from falling. An angry Jasmine snaps furiously, "No, idiot! I mean, who told you how to fly?"

Aladdin chose to ignore Jasmine's insult for now as he steers the planet to a desert like world called Sahara. Sabrina calls out, "All right, Street Rat 5's making a crash landing. Here we go!"

Most of the crew members panic as Aladdin navigates the Winnebago onto the planet. As the ship moves around, Abu squeaks in terror.

"Left, right, right; Pull up, pull up!" Genie screams in alarm and horror as the Street Rat 5 dodges each sand dune barely.

Soon the Street Rat 5 hits the sand dune, safe and sound. It was a rough landing but everyone on that vehicle has made it safe and sound as well.

But not for long: inside the vehicle, when is clear, Jasmine angrily unbuckles her seat belt and heads towards the driving area. Eden asks her friend in concern, "Wait, Jasmine, where are you going?"

"What do you think? I'm going to tell off that street rat once and for all." Jasmine said angrily, getting fed up with what she's dealing with so far.

"Wait; senorita; we're going to need him to get us out of here!" Thundra exclaims to Jasmine in concern. After all, Aladdin is the only hope that the girls have now.

In the front seat, as the heroes for hire are unbuckling themselves, Aladdin, fuming, spoke up, "Called me an idiot, will she? Well, I'm heading back there and explain how things are to her once and for all!"

* * *

"Anyway, that Aladdin man got a good voice." Eden said thoughtfully. She smiles while saying, "Who knows? He could be cute."

* * *

"Wait, Al, you don't know what she looks like." Genie said, trying to calm down Aladdin from doing anything hasty.

"Oh, don't tell me what she looks like. I know what that princess looks like." Aladdin snaps to Genie in annoyance. "If you've seen one princess like her, you've seen them all."

* * *

"Cute; I know these space bums." Jasmine snaps angrily to Eden by what she just said. "They're all alike; fat, ugly..."

* * *

"Buck-toothed, smelly, pus filled, knock-kneed..." Aladdin snaps to Genie while unbuckling himself further.

* * *

"...Scotch-drinking pigs," Jasmine scowls as she turns around and head to the driving area to tell off Aladdin once and for all.

* * *

"Horse-faced space dogs," Aladdin snaps as he unbuckles himself all the way and heads to the back to confront Jasmine.

"Well, normally I'd...ow!" Genie yelps in pain as he caught in his seat belt. The blue being unbuckles himself, "Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark."

In the middle area of the Winnebago, Jasmine storms up furiously while snapping, "Now listen you..."

Jasmine stops as she finally confronts Aladdin...who was about to speak to her but stops as well. The two are shocked upon seeing one another. To the princess, this pilot is...handsome, wonderful and has a nice smile. For Aladdin, Jasmine looks like one of the most beautiful princesses that he has ever seen in his life.

The two pause for a moment, blushing a bit. Aladdin recovers as he said, "You listen to me, babe. On this ship, you're to refer to me as Idiot Aladdin, not you Captain. Uh...you know what I mean, right babe?"

"And you will NOT call me 'babe'. You will never address me as 'babe'." Jasmine said, recovering and is now calm but still upset. "You will call me 'Your Royal Highness'!"

"You are a royal pain-in-the-."

"Whoa, hold it. Time," Iago exclaims as he, Genie, Abu, JJ and Sabrina enters from the driving area to put a stop to this before the argument goes too faster. Eden and Thundra enter from the back.

All except for Iago ask, "What?"

"May I make a small suggestion? Any moment now, the Stardorks are making a major u-turn, head back this way and make us ALL dead."

"Iago's right." Aladdin said with a sigh. It won't take long for the forces of Stardorks to track the gang down on this desert planet. "Let's go."

"Wait...my things." Jasmine said with a frown. Aladdin looks annoyed; his patience is thinning with this beautiful yet spoiled princess.

"Now listen you royal-."

"Al..." Genie said to Aladdin, not wanting his friend to push it.

"Highness, take ONLY what you NEED to survive. Okay?" Aladdin asks Jasmine with a sigh. Abu growls at the princess in agreement.

* * *

Planet Sahara isn't much of a vacation spot, normally because there isn't any casino, theme parks or anything of entertainment in this place; Nothing but sand as far as the eye can see apparently.

Jasmine is up front with an umbrella and a backpack while Thundra and Eden are behind her with a cart. The heroes for hire are following the group with a lot of luggage for them to handle.

"Ay caramba, Jasmine, slow down," Thundra insists to Jasmine with a frown. "I'm getting sand in my feathers."

"Tell me about it...and I'm getting thirsty all of the sudden." Eden said, sweating a bit.

"Gah, hope she didn't forget anything." Iago groans a bit as he is on the bottom, holding a luggage, "Because I ain't going back to get it."

Abu groans a bit. Aladdin said, "Wait guys, hold on, put the trunk down and let's take a breather." The hero put down the luggage that he and Genie was holding. "What is in this thing anyway?"

Aladdin opens the luggage and looks shocked as he took out what appears to be an air dryer. JJ groans in disbelief, "What is this; A hair dryer; in the desert?"

"Princess, I told you to bring what you need to survive!"

"That is my highly powered hair dryer." Jasmine said sternly to Aladdin. "And I can't live without it!"

Aladdin looks ticked off, he has had enough of Princess Jasmine and her spoiled nature. The hero snaps, "All right, enough. The fairy tale is over. Welcome to real life, princess! You want this hair dryer thing? You carry it!" The hero throws the hair dryer right onto the sand, much to Jasmine's annoyance and her friends' concern.

"Pick that up right now."

"Why don't you pick it up?"

"Right, anyway, where in the world are you going to find an outlet out here?" Sabrina ask Jasmine skeptically. "I doubt it."

"How dare you...you peasant and...witch. No one talks to me that way, you hear me? Nobody! NOBODY," Jasmine yells furiously, her last 'nobody' is echoing throughout the desert area.

"Whoa." Some of Aladdin's friends said in amazement and amusement.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Hey guys, check her out. Those flashy eyes, those flushy cheeks and those trembling lips," Aladdin said, smirking as if he's complimenting Jasmine. "Princess, want to know something?"

"I'm cute when I'm angry?" Jasmine asks Aladdin, wondering if that's what the hero's going for.

"Nope, ugly as Wookie."

"Uh oh," Eden and Thundra said at once and in alarm. Aladdin has went and gone there!

"Okay, that does it." Jasmine exclaims furiously. "You, your monkey and everything else are..."

"Guys, girls, please," Genie said, stepping in to stop the fight. "Hate to break the fight up, but it's going to be dark soon. I can tell. I think we better find a place to camp for the night."

"Come, my amigos." Thundra said with a nod as she heads off in one direction. Genie is right. It's going to be dark soon so the gang must find a place to camp for the night.

"Let's go." Eden said with a nod.

The gang walks off, leaving some of the luggage not important behind themselves. As the others carry the rest, Aladdin smiles while speaking, "See, guys; Much lighter yeah."

"Much better, yeah," Iago remarks while Abu rides on top of the luggage. "I could carry two of these things if need be."

"Yeah, right," Sabrina scoffs a bit at Iago's statement.

* * *

Azula glances at a video operator named Jay Sherman who is scanning for any possible traces of Aladdin, Jasmine and those on the Street Rat 5. The Fire Nation princess asks, "Did you find any trace of them, Corporal Jay Sherman?"

"No, not really, and it stinks." Jay said with a sigh of annoyance. "I can see nothing by black."

"'Nothing by black'," Plasmius ask Jay in alarm and annoyance as he came over to see what's the operator is looking on the TV. "Then turn the blasted thing on! You can see better!"

"Oops!" Jay yelps in alarm. He has the TV off the whole time! The video operator turns it on, showing the scanner fully.

"All right, now, have you found them?"

"No, not yet. There's still no trace of them on the scanners."

"Fine, keep looking for them." Plasmius said with a sigh of annoyance. The villain turns around, drinking his tea. After the Ludicrous Speed incident, Plasmius has his helmet repaired, but he added some holes to mask for him to breathe and drink his tea, better.

Azula pauses a bit, wondering how to locate Aladdin and company better. Then she brightens up, having a though. The colonel exclaims, "Sir, wait! I have an idea! Corporal, get us the DVD case of Stardorks-the Movie!"

"Yes, madam," Jay said with a nod. The man got up from his station and heads over to a wall labeled 'Jasmine Dragon Rental'. He press a wall, opening to reveal a shelf full of DVDs. Jay then looks through some selections that are labeled 'JusSonic's Finished Stories'. "You sure you don't want to look at 'Cupcakes'? I love the part..."

"No, no! And how in the blazes did that story get in there? Throw it out!"

"Colonel Azula, may I have a word with you, please?" Plasmius ask Azula.

"Yes?" Azula ask Plasmius who lifts his mask up, giving a frown to the colonel.

"How in the blazes were we able to get a complete DVD of Stardorks-the Movie? We're making it right now!"

"That may be true, sir, but there's a new breakthrough in digital home-video marketing."

"Really; there has?" Plasmius asks Azula, blinking his eyes at what the girl is telling him.

"Of course; digital Video Discs or instant fanmake,." Azula answers Plasmius with a smirk. "There are out in stores or on websites before the stories are even done!"

Plasmius pauses to think about what Azula just said then scoffs it off. That's impossible, sounds like cheap knock-offs to this halfa villain...or copyright infringement!

"Found it, madam!" Jay exclaims as he took out a DVD that is between 'Muppet Treasure Planet' and 'Curse of the Demon Pony' which reads 'Stardorks, "Stardorks!"

"Good work, now punch it up." Azula insists to Jay with a smirk. The corporal got back to his station and put the DVD in, starting the thing up. A warning label 'FBI Warning' is shown on the screen. "Wait, that's too early. Fast forward the film!"

"Right, fast forwarding, madam."

Jay press the fast forward, the Stardork goes through most of the scenes of the films, as well as the ones on Stardork 1. One highlight is the ludicrous scene, which ends with Plasmius being thrown at the panel at high speed hard.

"Gah! Go past this scene!" Plasmius exclaims in alarm and embarrassment. "In fact...don't you dare played this again!"

Azula chuckles cruelly, making a point to look at the scene in the future whenever she wants a laugh. The villainess then said, "All right, try here, Stop!"

The movie/fic came to a complete stop...then Plasmius and Azula look surprised as the DVD shows what's happening right now, at the exact same moment! The halfa looks at the camera, then to the monitor. Azula did the same thing before Plasmius does it once more. The halfa waves a hand up and down; the image of himself is doing the same thing.

"What's going on? What am I looking at?" Plasmius ask Azula in alarm and confusion. "When does this happen in the film?"

"Now, you're looking at now, sir." Azula explains to Plasmius, motioning to the camera a bit. "Whatever is happening now is happening now."

"Wait, what? What happened to then?"

"We passed then, Vlady-poo."

"Stop calling me that!" Plasmius snaps at Azula in annoyance. "And when did we pass then?"

"Just now, we're at now, now." Azula explains Plasmius, trying to make sense of the confusion.

"Blast it, go back to then!"

"When?"

"Now," Plasmius exclaims impatiently.

"Now," Azula ask in confusion by the whole conversion which it is turning to.

"No, now!"

"I can't."

"Why not," Plasmius ask Azula in confusion. He is getting more confused by the conversion by the moment.

"Easy. We missed it." Azula explains to Plasmius clearly.

"When?"

"Just now."

Plasmius is getting more confused by the moment. He asks, "When will then be now?" By this time, Jay, having enough of the conversion by now, rewinds the DVD and found a point in the story where Aladdin's group is walking through the desert.

"Soon," Azula said, making Plasmius jumps back, confused and startled by the answer.

"And how soon?"

"Sir," Jay announces to his bosses eagerly.

"What?" Plasmius demands to Jay in confusion and alarm.

"We have found their location."

"Is that so; Where?"

"The Planet Sahara," Jay answers Plasmius with a proud smile on his face.

"Good work. Set a course and get ready for our arrival." Azula said with a smirk. Now the Stardorks are going to get Aladdin and his friends for sure...well, just the princess anyway.

"When," Plasmius ask in alarm and confusion, the 'now' and 'then conversion that he had have totally messed him up.

"1900 hours." Jay answers Plasmius with a nod.

"Well, soon by high-noon tomorrow, they will all by our prisoners." Azula said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Whooooo?" Plasmius yells out loud confused, causing his mask visor to fall right down on his face.

* * *

It was nighttime on the planet Sahara, much of the gang are sleeping near the campfire. Genie was muttering in his sleep, "What do you need...what do you need...what do you need..."

Aladdin notices that Jasmine is holding herself, shivering a bit. It is cold out tonight. The man took out a jacket, what he usually wear on cold nights, and heads over to the princess with it. Despite their bad start, even Aladdin feels that Jasmine shouldn't get a cold.

Jasmine, noticing what Aladdin is saying, try to push the jacket away while saying, "No thanks. I'm all right, really."

"Take it, I insist. It's freezing out here." Aladdin insisst as he put the jacket around her. Jasmine sighs a bit and accepts the jacket. It does feel warm.

"Well, fine, if you insist." Jasmine pauses as she sniffs the jacket. The princess can tell that there's Scotch spilled on this thing. "So...why won't you be cold?"

"Oh, not to worry, the cold never bothered me." Aladdin said with a slight chuckle. Jasmine nods and looks up to the sky, not noticing the hero shivering a bit. It is cold tonight...and he is bothered by the cold.

"Oh, why can't I find Planet Agrabah? I can't seem to..."

"It's right there."

"Where," Jasmine asks Aladdin puzzled as the hero for hire points to a blue star in the sky right above them.

"Right there, see?" Aladdin asks as he points out the blue star to Jasmine carefully. "Look, it's that bright blue one."

"Oh yeah, now I see...but it looks so far...away."

"Well, not to worry, I will get you there. You have my word on it."

Aladdin and Jasmine pauses a bit, not saying a word for a few seconds. Then the princess, out of curiosity, looks up to the sky, asking the pilot, "So, Aladdin, which one's your planet?"

"Well...I don't know." Aladdin admits to Jasmine with a sigh, much to her surprise.

"You mean where you're from?"

"Not really. I was found on the doorstep of a monastery."

"Monastery?" Jasmine asks Aladdin in surprise. So the pilot is an orphan apparently. But where is the monastery that the boy is found on the doorstep at?

"Somewhere across the Lylat System," Aladdin answers Jasmine as if he could read her mind. The princess looks at the hero in a new way, sadness. How sad that Aladdin don't know where he came from originally.

"Well didn't the monks tell you who your parents were?"

"I tried to ask them, but they couldn't tell me. They took a vow of silence. All I had was this...it was wrapped around my neck.

Aladdin took out a medallion that is around his neck, showing it to Jasmine. The princess notes the weird writing on it, asking, "What does it say?"

"I don't know. I've taken it to every wise man in the galaxy, but no one could read it." Aladdin said in frustration. The boy tries getting every wise man in the galaxy to translate it, but so far, no one could read it. Aladdin was forced to give up figuring out the mystery a long time ago.

"You know...it's beautiful." Jasmine said, smiling to Aladdin who put the medallion back into his place. "It's...well, really beautiful."

"So...uh, Princess-."

"Jasmine."

"Huh?" Aladdin asks, startled by what Jasmine just said.

Jasmine sighs as she said, "Please, just call me Jasmine."

"All right. So...Jasmine, how come you ran away from your wedding?"

"Well if you must know, I wasn't in love with the groom."

"Well if you weren't in love with the groom, why were you gonna marry him, then?" Aladdin asks Jasmine in concern. Why would the princess want to marry someone that she doesn't love in the first place? That doesn't make sense to him!

Jasmine groans as she explains to Aladdin, "Because...I'm a princess, and the law says I must be married to a prince."

"Well that's one crazy and stupid law."

Jasmine, chuckling, responds, "I agree with you on that."

"And he doesn't do it for you?" Aladdin asks, arching his eyebrows a bit.

"No, he doesn't...do it for me." Jasmine scoffs, imitating what Aladdin just said. The princess sighs in sadness. She is now regretting what she herself has done, refusing to marry someone and run away. Jasmine is supposed to do what's best for her people. "Perhaps I should go back. I shouldn't have run away. Now I realize that love is one luxury that a princess cannot afford."

"Yeah, you're right about that..."

"Right, now I must learn to live...and move on without love."

"You're probably right." Aladdin said with a nod, agreeing with what Jasmine said, sort of.

"Anyway, love isn't that important." Jasmine insists, though it's obviously that she's trying to lie to Aladdin and herself. The princess doesn't want to live without love at all!

"Nope; never was."

"Why, I can live happily the rest of my life without...love."

Aladdin and Jasmine look at each other, getting weird looks to each other. The man smiles warmly as the two lean closely to each other. He said, "Sure, you could."

"Without being physical contact," Jasmine said softly to Aladdin; Looks like she's falling for him.

"Yeah..."

"Or being held..."

"Yeah..." Aladdin said gently as he and Jasmine get closely to each other's faces.

"Or kissed..." Jasmine said softly. The two closes their eyes as if about to kiss for the first time ever...

At least, that's what's about to happen but suddenly an alarm is heard as Eden woke up, she is making the alarm like noise, causing the others to wake up in alarm. Genie, dressed like a sailor, screams, "Abandon ship, abandon ship! Women and genies first; Dive, dive, dive!"

"Hey, what's going on here?" Iago ask in alarm as Abu screams in a panic.

"Ay caramba! Not again!" Thundra exclaims in alarm as she and Eden got between Aladdin and Jasmine, both of them are startled and alarmed by what happened.

"We will have none of that, you creep!" Eden snaps to Aladdin angrily. She turns to Jasmine in concern. "Jasmine, how far did he get? What did he touch? Tell us!"

"Nothing happen, relax." Jasmine groans in annoyance. She hates it when her friends are like this whenever the princess is around non-princes.

"Ouch, my ears," JJ groans a bit while holding his ears a bit. "Eden, what did you just do? What's with the noise?"

"My Virgin Alarm, made for Jasmine's virginity and to keep non-princes from going near the princess, programmed to go off before hero boy does." Eden snaps sternly while glaring at Aladdin.

"Of course, Eden could be jumping to conclusions as per usual." Thundra explains to Aladdin's group with a shrug. "Usually happens when Jasmine is near princes too."

"I can tell." Sabrina said with a groan, managing to get rid of the ringing in her ears.

"Jasmine, go back to bed!" Eden exclaims to Jasmine sternly before turning back to Aladdin. "As for you, Sick Rat..."

"Okay, all right, let's go back to sleep." Aladdin said with a sigh as the gang head back to sleep. "We must get moving before dawn approaches."

Abu squawks in question as the puzzled Genie ask his friend, "Why so early?"

"That's simple. We're in the middle of the desert, in case you've forgotten...and once that blazing sun gets overhead, we won't be able to go far."

Aladdin's group saw the scene dissolving to a blazing sun. JJ comments, "Nice dissolve...I think."

* * *

The next morning, the group is heading on through the desert; all of them are tired, exhausted and thirsty. They have lost the last of the luggage that they themselves no longer want to take with them.

"Water...water..." Aladdin groans a bit as he walks on through the desert.

"Water...oh water..." Genie groans a bit in exhaustion.

"Jewels, fame...anything." Iago groans very tiredl as he and Abu are both walking through the desert barely.

"Water, food, anything," Eden said, panting a bit in exhaustion.

"Room service...room service..." Jasmine said tired as she follows her friends. The princess is going to pass out at any given moment.

* * *

One blazing sun dissolve later, most of the gang is dropping like flies fast, some of them have to carry the ones that fallen unconscious. Aladdin is carrying Jasmine, Thundra is carrying Iago and Abu, JJ is carrying Sabrina while Genie is carrying Eden, but it looks like none of the heroes are going to last very long.

"Ay...ay...can't move on..." Thundra groans then she collapses to the sand ground, with Iago and Abu falls down with her.

"Can't...sorry Al, can't go further..." Genie groans a bit. Not even this magical creature can go one more dune. This is it!

"Come on, Genie, we got one more dune." Aladdin said with a groan. Of course, even the hero knew that he and his pals are fighting a useless battle. There isn't any safe place or shade to go to at all!

"Ha...you said that 3 dunes to go. I got more to go here." JJ groans a bit to the point of exhaustion as he and Sabrina fell to the ground, about to pass out.

Genie, turning into a customer, groans, "Waiter, check please!" Soon the genie and Eden hits the sand, both of them passed out along with JJ and Sabrina. Only Aladdin carrying Jasmine is left standing.

"Must go on...must go on...must go on..." Aladdin pauses a bit then shakes his head in defeat. "Oh, I am kidding myself here..."

With that, Aladdin drops Jasmine to the ground before falling down himself. Soon, every hero are unconscious and exhausted...and would most likely be dead soon.

* * *

Outside Planet Sahara, a familiar and sinister ship of Stardork 1 is approaching it. Looks like the evil forces have found our heroes...

Author's note  
Hoo boy, Aladdin's group is unconscious and the forces of Stardorks are getting closer. In the next chapter, the heroes get help by a group of 7 Dwarfs who takes them to Merlin, the most powerful wizard who teaches Aladdin the ways of the Element of Harmony (the opposite of Disharmony that Plasmius holds). But when the forces of Stardorks find them, the evil halfa uses trickery to kidnap Jasmine. Read, review and suggest.

Jay Sherman is the movie critic and main character of _The Critic_.

This chapter holds references to my finished fics, along with the infamous 'Cupcakes' fic (which isn't mine BTW).


	4. Merlin and the Elements of Harmony

Chapter 4: Merlin and the Elements of Harmony

Now although Sahara is a desert planet, that doesn't mean that it's deserted. Indeed, a group of dwarves are singing as they walk through the sand. They appear to be on their way home from work.

But then, the leader, Doc, gasps as he saw a familiar group unconscious, exclaiming, "Look!" The dwarfs almost crashed into him. "The cnuonscious peoples...err, the unconscious people!"

"What are they doing here?" Happy ask Doc in concern.

"They must've passed out from lack of water!"

"Should we help them?" Bashful ask his fellow dwarves in concern.

"Yes, come on!" Doc insists as he and the other dwarves rush down to the unconscious group. "Sneezy, help me with the boy and the girl. The rest of the other, take the yous...err, you, others!"

"Bah!" Grumpy groans a bit. He and the other nevertheless got some water and such, giving them to the unconscious heroes. "Wake up, already!"

Soon Genie woke up, smiling as he spits out some of the sand on him, saying, "Hey, thanks; Water!"

"You're welcome!" Happy exclaims happily. Dopey helps out with the birds, waking them up as well.

Soon Sneezy and Doc has revived Aladdin and Jasmine, Doc ask the boy, "You all right? You were out for a while. Luckily, we found you."

"Thanks." Aladdin said with a nod, drinking some of the water that Doc gave him then saw the dwarves along with the others.

"You're welcome!" Sneezy exclaims before sneezing from the sand.

"Wait, did I miss something? When did we get to Disneyland?"

"You're kinda close." Bashful said with a blush to the newcomers. At least the heroes are now conscious, alive and well.

A while later, the heroes, who recovered, follows the singing dwarves who are taking them somewhere safe from the hot sun and the forces of Stardorks.

"If they sing that song on and on, I'm going to pop out my ears." Iago groans a bit. Abu squeaks a question. "Of course, I have ears, you crazy monkey!"

* * *

Stardorks have already arrived on the planet, beginning their search for Aladdin and company. Plasmius, who exchanged his helmet with a huge safari one, looks through a pair of binoculars while standing in a cruiser. Azula is sitting down next to him.

"I do not see them, Azula." Plasmius said with a frown behind his mask. "They must be in hiding."

"I doubt it on a world like it." Azula said to Plasmius with a sigh. "Anyway, I've send the troops up to Vector 78 already, sir."

"Good, now let's get going."

"Right, driver, prepare to move out."

"What's with the preparing? You're always preparing!" Plasmius exclaims to Azula impatiently. The halfa doesn't want to hear any more words about preparing. He wants some action and now! "Just go already!"

"Right, just get going." Azula said with a sigh to the driver.

"Yes, madam," The driver said as he prepares to get the cruiser moving, Azula notices that Plasmius is still standing.

"Uh, Vlady-poo; shouldn't you sit down?"

"Don't call me..." Plasmius was cut off as the cruiser took off, throwing the villain into his seat. Azula chuckles at this as the forces of Stardorks continue on their sinister way.

* * *

The dwarves lead the heroes to a secret door in the sand, opening it up and leading the heroes down a set of stairs.

"Where are we going?" Sabrina asks in concern as the group find themselves in some sort of cavern. Abu shivers a bit as the dwarves motion the heroes forward.

"What are you doing?" Genie asks the dwarves in concern.

"Bah! It's obvious that they want you to come with us." Grumpy grunts as he and the dwarfs head on forward, further right into the cavern.

"Hoo boy," Thundra mumbles a bit. The group moves on while following the dwarves, hoping that they're taking them to a safe place hopefully.

The gang stops as they saw a huge statue at the end of a hallway with torches lit on each side. For some reason, the good guys don't like the looks of this place.

"What is this place?" Jasmine asks, a hint of fear is heard in her voice.

"Looks like the Temple of Halo." JJ gulps a bit, looking around what appears to be a temple area.

"Sure ain't the Temple Bethressel to me." Eden said, shivering a bit while holding onto Genie's arm for protection.

"Better follow them." Aladdin said, noticing that the dwarves are going towards the statues. If those guys have some reason to go over there, it must be safe...right?

The heroes continue onward, heading towards the statue though with precaution. Suddenly steam came out of the ear, causing Abu to screech as he jumps onto Aladdin's head.

"Gah; I think we woke it up." Genie gulps a bit. Soon more streams came out, much to some of the gang's fear.

"Goodbye!" Iago screams in terror as he and Iago prepares to run off. "Let us know how it turns out!"

"Hey, get back here, Iago!" Jasmine snaps as she and Sabrina grabs Iago and Abu, pulling the scared two back to the statue though reluctantly. "We're going to need you two."

"Come on, keep going." Aladdin insists as the gang moves on forward, things are getting more intense than ever.

"So what's going to happen now?"

"Perhaps if you don't ask, it won't."

"What if it does?" Genie screams in terror as he shakes a bit. His friends tried to calm him down but the blue creature screams, "You may want to go but I want to get out of here! Yeah, let's get out of here, right..."

Suddenly fire came out of the statue's eyes, causing the heroes to scream in terror before a booming voice cuts them off, "Silence! Who dare enter the sacred and awesome presence...of the ever-lasting know-it-all...Merlin?"

Upon hearing that voice, the heroes gasp in surprise and amazement, "Merlin?"

A little door opens at the base of the statue as a figure came out on a walking stick. It is a tall-aged man. He wore a long light blue robe of sorts that hung loosely over the man's thin frame. On the top of his head was a matching wizard's hat that was so long it began to droop backwards as it got farther away from the man's scalp. The very tip of it was pointing back down at the floor. His feet were encased in a pair of thin leather slippers of some kind (it looked like something out of the dark ages). The man had a long white moustache and a beard that almost reached the floor. The hair on his head stuck haphazardly out from underneath the cloth of his magician's hat. Perched on his nose was a pair of round spectacles. His name is Merlin, the galaxy's most powerful wizard.

"So you've heard of me?" Merlin asks the newcomers in amusement.

"Heard of you? Who hasn't heard of Merlin?" Aladdin asks Merlin in excitement. This old man before the group is the most powerful, wisest and great wizard in the galaxy!

"Merlin the Wise..." Jasmine said excitedly.

"Merlin the Blue..." Thundra said, coming up with a name that Merlin also goes by.

"Merlin the Time-Traveler..." JJ said thoughtfully.

"Merlin the Immortal..." Sabrina said next.

Iago now said excitedly, "Merlin the Slayer of Hexxus..." Abu squeaks in excitement, agreeing with his friends so far.

Eden grins while saying ,"Merlin the All-Powerful..."

"Merlin the Magnificent..." Genie exclaims, turning into a fan that cheers on for Merlin.

Merlin chuckles, blushing a bit as he said, "Yes, yes, I'm all of those things, but please don't make a fuss...I'm just plain...Merlin."

"But aren't you the one-?" Aladdin begins to say in realization.

"Yes...I am the keeper of the greatest magic of all; A power known throughout the Universe as-."

Genie interrupts Merlin as he asks excitedly, "The Force?"

Merlin shakes his head while saying, "No...but very close."

"The Schwartz," Iago guesses next.

"Uh-uh."

"The Shorts," JJ guesses the next magical power that Merlin must have.

"Nope," Merlin chuckles a bit. When the others have no other guesses, the wizard continues, "The Elements of Harmony!"

Aladdin and the gang gasp in amazement, "The Elements of Harmony..."

"Yes...The Elements of Harmony!" As Merlin said this, he held out his right hand...which held a ring with the letter 'H' on it in a background of little emeralds. Meaning when it was used, a green light would appear from the ring.

Aladdin of course looks around as he ask, "Merlin, what is this place? What do you do here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Merlin asks Aladdin with a light chuckle. "We do merchandising!"

"Merchandising," Genie ask while blinking his eyes to Merlin. "What do you mean?"

"Merchandising, it's obvious! Come on, I shall show you all! Open up that door!" Merlin orders the dwarves who push a slab in the wall. It lifts up revealing some sort of store behind it that shows up various 'Stardorks - The Movie' merchandise.

"Wow!" Sabrina exclaims in amazement at the stuff that is based on 'Stardorks'. Abu squawks a bit in amazement.

"Yes, walk this way and take a look! First they made the actual movie, then others make fanmakes on it, then we put the picture's name on everything! Merchandising, merchandising! That's where the real money from the movie is made!" Merlin chuckles as he show off a few products to the surprised heroes, "Stardorks the T-Shirt; Stardorks the Coloring Book; Stardorks the Lunchbox; Stardorks the Breakfast Cereal; Stardorks the Flame Thrower!"

Merlin takes a flame thrower off the counter and turns it out, sending out flames that made the dwarves awe though it causes Abu and Iago to scream in terror.

"Yes, the kids love this one." Merlin said with a chuckle. The man now picks up a plush toy, "And finally, Stardorks the Doll. This is our latest one: me."

Merlin pulls the string on the back, it speaks in a cute voice, "May the Elements be with you." Some of the dwarves chuckles a bit as the heroes grin a bit.

"I'm adorable. What can I say? Toys R' Us."

* * *

Back at Stardork City, Prince John is doing some important business in his bedroom. When I said that, I mean he is in his bedroom, under the sheet that said 'Stardorks the Sheet' having 'fun' with Kat and Ana who giggles at what he's doing.

Sir Hiss, who is beside the best, looks worried as he said, "Ssssire, I don't think it'sss sssuch a good idea to be doing thisss with Kat and Ana. I mean what if your daughter, Julayla found out-?"

Prince John peek out from under the sheet while snapping, "Hiss, what I do with Kat and Ana is...MY...business...and mine alone. If you even breathe a word about what I'm doing with Kat and Ana to my daughter...let's just say...You'll make a nice pair of boots...FOR ME!"

Sir Hiss, gulping in fear, said, "Yesss, Sssire."

Suddenly the screen is turned on as Domino appears, exclaiming, "Prince John!"

Kat and Ana yelps as they hid under the sheet. Prince John came out from under it, holding the book that is upside down, while snapping, "What is it, Domino?"

"It is your name but that isn't important. Anyway, I have an urgent message from Lord Plasmius. He has lost the princess."

"He lossst the princessssss," Sir Hiss gasps at Domino's announcement while Prince John looks upset by it, "Where?"

"Someone on the sands of Sahara," Domino explains to Prince John and Sir Hiss seriously.

"Now listen closely: I want him to comb the desert, do you got that?" Prince John snaps to Domino angrily. "Comb the desert!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

In the desert, the Stardorks troopers are working on combing the desert...literally! They are using huge combs while searching for Jasmine and her friends.

Plasmius, opening his mask, is about to speak into the bullhorn while Azula, frowning at the heroes, spoke up, "Sir?"

"What?" Plasmius snaps to Azula through the bullhorn, causing her to cringe from the loud sound that was made.

"This is going to sound like questioning...but are we being too literal here?"

"No, of course not, you fool! We are only following orders! We are told to comb the desert so we're doing it!" Plasmius puts down the bullhorn to calls out to the troopers combing the desert, "Troop 1! Did you find anything yet?"

Three Diamond Dogs are using a giant comb, as their boss Rover respond, "Sorry, boss; Nothing yet."

"And how about you two?"

Plasmius is calling out to the second pair of troopers, Pain and Panic, using another huge comb. Pain calls out, "Nothing yet, boss!"

Plasmius now turns his attention to the two troopers, Strong Bad and the Cheat, who is using a giant mini-comb, the halfa calls out, "And how about you two?"

The Cheat frowns as he said in his own language, "Meh meh meh MEH!"

"Whoa, the Cheat! Do you kiss your hot mom with that mouth?" Strong Bad ask the Cheat, shocked by the language that his pal just said.

* * *

As Aladdin's friends are resting, Merlin decides to train the boy under the ways of the Elements of Harmony, the wizard knows that Aladdin must be prepared should he confront the Stardorks forcers personally.

As the training went on in front of the big statue, Aladdin took out the medallion, showing it to Merlin. If anyone could figure out the mystery of the medallion itself, it should be the galaxy's most powerful wizard.

"It's a mystery that haunted me for years." Aladdin explains while Merlin glances at the medallion. "No wise men that I've meant could tell me what it means."

"Wise men, my foot," Merlin grumbles a bit, "Wise guys are more like it; they don't know anything! Allow me to take a look." The wizard takes the medallion and looks at it...the old man pauses as he appears to be speaking in another language of sorts.

"Are you reading it?"

"What? Oh no, I was actually clearing my throat. Sorry, now then..." Merlin took another look at the medallion then smiles a bit. "Yes, of course! That's it!"

"So you can understand it?" Aladdin asks Merlin hopefully. Finally, someone who could understand the language on the medallion!

"Of course; now I can see why those so-called wise men couldn't read this before. This medallion is written in monkey jabber, the oldest and apparently forgotten language of the universe. Only a few remember how to say or speak it."

"So what does it say?"

Merlin however gives the medallion back to Aladdin, saying, "Sorry, but I cannot tell you right now. It will reveal to you when the time has come."

"When will that come?" Aladdin asks Merlin impatiently. When will the medallion's meaning be revealed to the hero?

"Probably near the end of this fanmake."

"Great."

Aladdin sighs as he put the medallion back into hiding. Now the hero has to wait even longer before finding out what this thing around his neck means. But when is the question.

"Now Aladdin, do not be disappointed. Soon, you will know. Until then, let's return to your Elements of Harmony training." Merlin said while giving the ring to Aladdin. "Now then, take this ring and use it at that big statue."

"Right, sure." Aladdin said skeptically, glancing at the big statue that Merlin came out of earlier, "Though I am still doubtful that I can lift that huge statue with this little ring."

"As I told others before, never underestimate the power of the Elements of Harmony!" Merlin insists then motions to the statue, wanting Aladdin to get to work. "All right, concentrate, let's do this."

Aladdin nods as he focus right on the big statue, Merlin is cheering him on through grunts. Suddenly the ring begins to glow...as the statue itself begins to lift off the ground, much to the hero's surprise and the wizard's amazement.

"Aladdin, you are doing it! You are doing it!" Merlin exclaims to Aladdin, laughing excitedly along with the boy.

"I cannot believe it! The Elements of Harmony, it's working!" Aladdin laughs in triumph. He can really use the Elements of Harmony to lift up the statue! Incredible!

Just then, Genie, Iago and Abu chose this time to come into the room then saw the statue. The parrot, unaware that his foot is dangerously close under the thing, exclaims in amazement, "Hey, Al...how'd you do that?"

Aladdin stops his focusing to turn to his friends...but Genie gasps and exclaims in alarm, "Iago, look out!"

"Huh?" But it was too late! Merlin's statue landed on Iago's foot, causing the parrot to scream in pain, "YEEEOOOOWWWW!"

Genie, breaking the fourth wall and speaking to the audience, remarks, "Well, better him than me, folks."

Abu gasps as Iago screams in pain some more. Merlin exclaims, "Give me the ring; give it back; quick!" The wizard takes the ring back as he points it to the statue, "Upsidasi, upsimasi, upsidaisy."

Soon the statue was lifted up, allowing Genie and Abu to help Iago get his foot out, but now it looks flat like a pancake. Merlin cringes a bit. That is unpleasant.

Aladdin said sheepishly to Iago, "Sorry, Iago."

Iago, to Merlin, exclaims furiously, "Why...you, you, you...BUNGLING BLOCK-HEAD!"

"Sorry, Iago...just a...minor problem. Ha ha," Merlin said sheepishly. Iago groans in pain some more as he leaves the area, with his foot still flat big time.

* * *

The troopers continue their search for the princess as night has fallen. Azula, walking with Plasmius, orders out, "Keep searching! They have to be on this planet somewhere!" The Fire Nation princess groans, "Ugh; may as well face it, Vlady-poo. We have searched all over! We can't find them anywhere!"

"Stop call...wait," Plasmius exclaims as he stops as if sensing something powerful nearby. "I sense something...the presence of...the Elements of Harmony!"

"The Elements of Harmony," Azula gasps as Plasmius took his ring out, beginning to use it to search the area to where the source of the power is at.

"Yes...it's coming from somewhere...down..." Plasmius then points his ring to a sand dune which appears to be nothing at first. "...there!"

Azula rushes over to the sand dune and brush some of the sand off, revealing some sort of door with a 'M' symbol on it. Plasmius's evil power has found where the Elements of Harmony are at...as well as where Princess Jasmine is hiding!

"Sir, you are right! There is a hidden entrance here!" Azula exclaims in amazement as she points to the door. "Look at this insignia, Vlad. It's an 'M'."

"An 'M'? I knew it...It's Merlin!" Plasmius growls in fury and realization. There's only one holder of the Elements of Harmony who goes by the symbol of 'M', "Merlin! I hate Merlin...with all his phony powers and his bungling schemes."

"I'll send for your attack squad, Vlad."

"No, Azula, we can't go in there! Merlin has the Elements of Harmony, their magic is FAR too powerful for us."

"But Vlad, your ring...don't you have the Elements of Harmony, too?" Azula points out to Plasmius, reminding her boss as to the power that he has in his posession.

"I have the Elements of DIS...harmony, but they're not the same thing at all." Plasmius corrects Azula with a shrug.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the Elements of Harmony represent all the forces of peace, whereas the Elements of Disharmony represent all the forces of chaos. So, in a fair fight, I'd be no match for Merlin."

"Well then how are we gonna nab the Princess, Vlad?" Azula ask Plasmius with a frown. If the troopers can't go get the princess without dealing with Merlin, how can they get her now?

Plasmius pauses a bit then smirks evilly as he closes his mask. The halfa said, "Simple, Azula. We will NOT go in there. She will come out...to US."

"Brilliant idea!"

* * *

We go to Jasmine and we see JJ there and he is in a form of the Ninja Mega Falcon Zord. The princess is sleeping on bed full of candles while JJ himself, along with Sabrina, Eden and Thundra.

Just then, a familiar voice spoke up, waking Jasmine up, "Jasmine...Jasmine my daughter...where are you..."

"Father," Jasmine asks in a concerned yet tired like way. Could it be? "Father, is that you?"

"Jasmine...it's me, where are you? It's your father, the Sultan. Come to me."

"Father, where are you?"

"Follow my voice, come to me, please..." The Sultan's voice calls out. Jasmine, out of hope and curiosity, got out of bed and heads out of the room. She could finally be reunited with her father...maybe apologize for running off in the first place!

Just then Eden and Thundra woke up, the bird notices Jasmine leaving as she asks in shock, "Jasmine, where are you going?"

"Wait, come back!" Eden exclaims as she and Thundra follows Jasmine in worry. Something is not right here!

Outside, a familiar old man is outside on the sand, calling out to Jasmine, "Jasmine...come to me..."

The door to the temple opens up as Jasmine came out of the place. The princess gasps happily as she saw the Sultan. Jasmine ask, "Father? Is that really you?"

"Oh yes...I guarantee it...would I lie?"

"Father!"

As Jasmine runs over to the Sultan, happily to see him again, Eden's eyes suddenly have a pair of X-Ray glasses over them. The female genie gasps in horror upon seeing the Sultan...except it isn't him at all!

"Wait, Jasmine, no! It's a trap, Jasmine!" Eden protests in alarm.

But it's too late. As Jasmine got closer to the 'Sultan', he gasps as her father transforms into the familiar figure of Plasmius himself! The evil halfa has uses his Elements of Disharmony to cloud her mind and fool her!

"No!" Jasmine gasps as she faints into Plasmius's arms.

"Fooled ya, ha ha ha," Plasmius laughs evilly to the fainted princess. Eden and Thundra were about to rush in to save the princess but two of the troopers hit them both with stun blasts, knocking them both out. "Azula, take the three aboard and put the princess in my chambers!"

"Yes, sir," Azula, who appeared, exclaims as she takes Jasmine from Plasmius and heads off with her. The evil halfa smirks evilly as he follows the two.

"Now she is mine..."

Author's note  
Oh no! Jasmine, Thundra and Eden has been captured! This whole adventure just got worst! In the next chapter, Plasmius blackmails the Sultan into giving him the combination by threatening to give Jasmine her old nose back!

Jasmine: No!

Plasmius: (smirks evilly) Yes!

Me: Also, Aladdin and his planets head to Planet Stardork on a rescue mission. Read, review and suggest.

The Seven Dwarves are Snow White's friends from the first ever Disney film.

Merlin is the main wizard and mentor of Arthur/Wart in _The Sword in the Stone_. Iago's angry comment is also from that film. The Elements of Harmony that the wizard wields came from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_.

The Shorts guess is a reference to my first _Spaceballs _fanmake (which started as a co-write with Staredcraft), 'Toonballs'.

The Diamond Dogs also came from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_.

Pain and Panic are two of Hades's minions from _Hercules_.

Strong Bad and the Cheat came from the Homestar Runner internet cartoons.


	5. Chapter 5: Stardorks The Prison Break!

Chapter 5: Stardorks - The Prison Break!

Aladdin and his pals are waken up as Merlin, Doc and the dwarves came up to them in the temple, Doc exclaims, "Everyone, wake up!"

Aladdin, rubbing his eyes, asks Merlin, "Hey, what's goin' on?"

"They've taken the princess and her maidens." Merline explains, much to Aladdin's shock and horror.

"Jasmine! JASMINE!"

Everyone rush out of the temple, but by the time they head outside, a familiar ship has took off, the gang was forced to watch helplessly as it departs the Planet Sahara.

"Vlad's got her. We're too late." Aladdin sighs in defeat and concern.

"Don't worry, Al. We'll get Jasmine, Eden and Thundra back." Genie encourages Aladdin in determination. The heroes have rescued Jasmine and her friends before, they can do again.

* * *

The dwarves was able to locate Aladdin's Winnebago and brought it to the temple. Merlin has fill it up with gas so that the heroes can leave and work on their attempt to save Jasmine.

"Thanks for the gas, Merlin." Aladdin said to Merlin with a nod.

"Not a problem, but remember, that gas won't get you far so I strongly suggest you get to a gas station ASAP. And here," Merlin exclaims, tossing some sort of food to Aladdin who caught it, "Just in case you were to get hungry."

"A fortune cookie?"

"Correct. Do not forget: open it before you eat it!"

"Right, sure, come on, let's go." JJ said with a nod as Aladdin pockets the fortune cookie in his vest pocket.

"Yeah, who knows what our enemies would do to Jasmine, Eden and Thundra by now?" Sabrina remarks in agreement.

"No one kidnaps Thundra and gets away with it!" Iago exclaims furiously. Abu laughs a bit to the parrot while speaking in his own language, "Argh! Fine, I do like her. Get off me!"

"Thanks again for everything." Aladdin said with a sigh. "Will we ever see each other again, Merlin?"

"I don't know...but God willing, we'll all meet again if...and when JusSonic does fanmakes of the Spaceballs animated series featuring us. Until then, good-bye Aladdin," Merlin said while holding out his hand, wanting to shake Aladdin's hand to say goodbye.

"See ya later, Merlin." Aladdin shakes hands with Merlin and let go. To his surprise, a familiar ring is now in his own hand. "The Ring of The Elements? No, this is too much of a great honor, I can't-."

"Take it. Take it...you might...need it."

"Thanks, Merlin. I'll never forget you. Wish me luck."

Doc, Happy, Sneezy, Sleepy and Bashful all gave thumbs up to Aladdin while exclaiming at once, "Good luck!" Dopey just gave a thumbs up.

"Bah!" Grumpy snaps a bit while crossing his arms.

"Grumpy..." Doc said sternly to Grumpy who gave out a groan.

"Uh...sure. Uh...good luck, Aladdin."

With that, Aladdin and his pals got into the Street Rat 5 and heads off planet, on a mission of life and death.

* * *

The ship known as Stardork 1 is heading back to its planet with their prizes in tow. Plasmius is in his chambers right now, having a...conversion.

"At least my dear, I have you in my clutches, Jasmine!" Plasmius remarks sinisterly as if talking to Jasmine right now. "Soon, I will have my way with you...like I always want to."

"No, please, stop! Leave me alone!" Jasmine appears to be speaking in a weird voice...at least, she would've if the princess was truly there!

In reality, Plasmius is playing with his dolls in his chambers, playing with those that look like himself, Jasmine, Aladdin, Genie, Iago, Abu, Thundra, Eden, JJ and Sabrina! The halfa is weird like that.

"Forget it, you are mine!" Plasmius exclaims while playing with his own doll that shoves the Jasmine one. The villain then takes the Aladdin toy, imitating him. "Hold it right there, Vlady-poo!"

Plasmius speaks like himself as he said angrily, "Aladdin! And don't call me Vlady-poo!" The villain now imitates Aladdin again, "That's right, sir! I came to save my love; Hey Jasmine!"

Plasmius now imitiates his own doll once more, "Foolish street rat! Prepare to die!" He shoves his own toy right onto the Aladdin one, knocking it to the table while imitating the hero's pain of death. The villain now moves the Genie doll, imitating him, "Hey, what have you done to Al?"

Plasmius now imitates his toy version once more, "The same thing that I'm going to you, blue boy!" He pushes the Plasmius toy to knock down the Genie one, causing the 'fatal cry', then turns to the Iago, Abu, JJ, Sabrina, Thundra and Eden one. "And I shall do the rest to you!" The villain now knocks the other toys, minus Jasmine, down and does their own final screams.

Plasmius chuckles as he moves his own toy to Jasmine, saying, "Now then, Princess Jasmine, we are alone. Although I pretty much prefer Maddie, you can do well as well." The villain moves the Jasmine toy itself while speaking like her, "No, no! You are an evil monster! Leave me alone! And yet...for some reason, I find you strangely attracted."

Plasmius snorts as he imitates his own toy version, "Well, obviously that Arabian princesses like you are attracted to money and power...and of course, I have both, and you know it!" The halfa now imitates Jasmine doing protests, "No, go away!"

"No! Kiss me!" Plasmius orders in his own voice, making the two toys 'kiss each other' The Jasmine toy 'protests' a bit but appears to be liking this. After slowing down, the halfa spoke in Jasmine's voice, "Wow...your helmet is big..."

Suddenly the door to the room busts open as Azula came in. Plasmius yelps as he hid the dolls while the colonel exclaims, "Lord Plasmius!" She tries to keep a straight face, knowing what the villain was doing.

"What?" Plasmius exclaims in his own normal voice in a state of panic.

"We need you on the bridge, sir!"

"Blast you! I told you to knock on my door! Knock next time for goodness sakes!"

"Sure, no problem," Azula said, keeping a snicker to herself. Plasmius pauses as if he and the villainess were doing an awkward moment.

"You didn't see anything, did you?" Plasmius ask Azula skeptically and in concern, causing the Fire Nation princess to roll her eyes.

"No, sir, I didn't see you acting like a kid playing with your dolls again."

"Good!"

Azula closes the door as Plasmius sighs in embarrassment. That was really stupid!

* * *

Back at Planet Stardork, the prince is once going about his affairs of state. In other words once again, he is in the bathroom in front of a toilet, taking a leak. Sir Hiss is holding a towel, turning his eyes away.

"Not looking...not looking..." Sir Hiss mumbles a bit.

Suddenly without warning, a screen is turned on, revealing Domino who calls out, "Prince John!"

"Gah," Prince John screams in alarm as he covers his crotch area in alarm. "Didn't I tell you not to call me on this wall? It's unlisted for a good reason!"

"Sorry about that, sir, but I got an urgent message for you. The princess has been brought to your office. Lord Plasmius and Colonel Azula are waiting for you there, making 'negotiations' with the Sultan."

"Negotationsss as in torture, I bet." Sir Hiss remarks with a chuckle, making Prince John hit him to keep the snake quiet.

"Fine, fine; Domino, tell the two that I will be there soon." Prince John said sternly to Domino.

"Yes, sir," Domino said with a nod, doing a salute to Prince John.

Prince John salutes Domino right back...then yelps as he realize that he himself has expose his privates, causing the lion to cover them while giving an annoyed look to the woman who smirks before disappearing from the screen.

"I hate it when she does that." Prince John mumbles while zipping himself and flushes the toilet. The lion takes the towel from Sir Hiss before cleaning his hands. "Come, Sir Hiss!"

"Yes, Sssire," Sir Hiss said as he follows Prince John who toss the towel at him, covering the snake's view a bit, "Gah!"

* * *

"Plasmius you fiend; what is this and what are you doing to my daughter?" The Sultan demands to Plasmius in shock and anger. His servants has called him, informing the ruler of Planet Agrabah that he has got a message concerning Jasmine...but this isn't what he wanted!

The Sultan can see, via his monitor back home, that Jasmine is strapped to a table in Prince John's office with Plasmius, mask down, and Azula in front of her. A black figure known as the Phantom Blot is near the princess along with a blonde haired nurse named Launch and a caddy bird named Jet the Hawk who is holding the Phantom's golf clubs.

"Sultan, permit me to introduce the brilliant, young plastic surgeon/dangerous villain, the Phantom Blot!" Plasmius explains evilly to the horrified Sultan, "The greatest nose job person in the whole universe...and Burbank, California."

"Good to see you again, Sultan." The Phantom Blot said, bowing to the Sultan.

"Nose job; I don't get it." The Sultan said in concern. "Why, my daughter has a nose job already! I gave it to her as a sweet sixteen present! So..."

"Oh, what's going to happen is going to be much worse than getting a nose-job! Unless you give me the combination to the air shield, the Phantom Blot will give the princess back...her old nose!" Plasmius booms sinisterly.

The Phantom Blot took out a huge poster that has a picture of Jasmine in it...except the nose on her face is crooked, as if someone hits it hard with a sledge hammer! The princess gasps in horror upon seeing something that she never wanted to see again EVER.

"NOOOOOOOO," Jasmine screams in terror then looks upset. "Where did you get that? I told you to throw that away after it was all over!"

"Hey, I'm a villain. I keep this in case of blackmail or if I wanted to scare my patients." The Phantom Blot remarks to Jasmine evilly. "What is YOUR excuse?"

"All right, all right, I will tell you!" The Sultan exclaims in worry and fear. He doesn't want his daughter to look ugly, especially since Jasmine is about to get married.

"Daddy, no, don't do it!" Jasmine pleads to the Sultan in a worried tone of voice. "A lot of lives aren't worth losing over my ruined noise!"

"Jasmine, you're right...I may miss your new nose, but I will survive. I won't tell them the combination no matter what!"

"Fine...but just so you 'nose', you asked for this." Plasmius taunts the Sultan with an evil chuckle. Turning to the Phantom Blot, the halfa orders, "Phantom Blot, do your worst!"

"My worst is what I do best, with pleasure!" The Phantom Blot laughs evilly as he took out some knives, preparing the operation of giving Jasmine her old nose back.

"Hold still, kid, this won't take too long." Launch remarks as she turns the table horizontally. The Phantom Blot goes to Jasmine's left as the princess faints a bit. The villain gets to work on his operation...

"Wait, no, no, stop," The Sultan exclaims in terror and fear, stopping the Phantom Blot in time. He can't bear to watch what's going to happen to Jasmine. "I will tell you, I will tell!"

"Yes, I knew that it would work." Plasmius said in amusement. He and Azula move closer to the screen as the two villains got out notepads and pencils. "Now...give me the combination."

"The combination is...1."

"1." Plasmius booms as he wrote down a number on his notepad.

"1!" Azula exclaims sinisterly while writing down the number as well.

"2." The Sultan continues saying the combination in both guilt and sadness.

"2!" Plasmius booms while writing down the next number on the notepad.

"2!" Azula exclaims with a nod, writing down the next number as well.

"3." The glum Sultan continues.

"3!" Plasmius exclaims evilly while writing down the next number in determination.

"3!" Azula exclaims while writing down the third number as well.

"4." The Sultan said with a sad nod.

"4!"

"Wait, wait, what was that last number?" Plasmius ask Azula, wanting to make sure that he got the number right. After the girl told him, the halfa quickly erase what he wrote down and put in the right number. "4!"

"And 5," The Sultan said in sadness, finishing the combination.

"5!" Plasmius booms as he put down the last number.

"5." Azula said with nod, finishing writing down the last of the combination.

"So...the combination is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5." Plasmius pauses then lift his mask in annoyance. "Oh give me a break! That's the stupidest combination that I've ever heard! Why, sounds like something a moron would put on his luggage!"

"Thank you your highness...and we will see you soon." Azula laughs evilly as she took out a remote and clicks it at the wall to turn off the whole screen.

"Wait, what did you just do?"

"I turned off the wall, duh!"

"Yeah, but you also turned off the whole fanmake!" Plasmius's voice is heard yelling angrily. Sure enough, the whole scene went black; the whole story has been turned off by mistake! We can hear Launch making 'interesting' noises as this conversion happen.

"Oops! I must've pressed the wrong button!" Azula exclaims in shock and realization.

"Well, blast it! Turn it back on, turn the whole fanmake back on!"

"Right, sir!"

Soon the scene is turned back on...as we can see the Phantom Blot having...'fun' with Laucnh who laughs madly. Plasmius, not noticing, snaps in frustration, "You better get that thing fixed." Just then the villain notices that the camera is back on. "Oh! We're back! And we got the combination; Phantom Blot!"

"What?" The Phantom Blot yelps as he turns around to face the villains while Launch quickly fixed herself, zipping up her shirt.

"We are done with you now. Go back to the Disneyland golf course and work on whatever putts you have."

"Fine; Come on, Launch, Jet." The Phantom Blot grabs his supplies and pushes away his operation tray. As the surgeon leaves with Launch and Jet, he said, "You do realize that I still have to bit you two for this."

As the trio takes their leaves, the blonde Launch gave a smirk to Plasmius before following her employer and his caddy. Plasmius whistles while saying to Azula, "I betcha she could give Maddie a run for his own." This causes the girl to roll her eyes at this.

Just then Prince John and Sir Hiss came in, Plasmius and Azula stood in attention as the lion ask anxiously, "Did it work? Where's the Sultan?"

"It has worked, we have the combination."

"Perfect! Soon we will take every breath of fresh air from Planet Agrabah! So what is the combination?"

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5," Azula answers Prince John, much to his surprise and shock.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5," Sir Hiss asks Prince John in shock. "Sssire, you got the sssame combination on your luggage!"

"Yes, amazing and what a coincidence!" Prince John laughs a bit; he didn't notice the looks that Plasmius and Azula gave to each other. The two villains stood in attention as the prince turns to them. "Get Stardork 1 ready for immediate departure!"

"Yes, sir," Azula said as the four villains prepare to leave the room.

"And change the combination on my luggage too!"

"Yes, sir!"

Prince John, Azula and Plasmius leaves through a door...then it closes on Sir Hiss's tail, causing him to scream in pain upon that happening. The snake hates it when that happens!

* * *

Street Rat 5 reaches the forbidden and sinister planet of Stardork 1 to begin their mission. JJ glances as he said, "There it is: Stardork City, right there."

"I'm about to land. Get ready." Aladdin said in determination as he prepares to land the Winnebago.

As the Winnebago lands in in front of what appears to be a prison area in Stardork 1, the two guards guarding the door, Bowser Jr. and the Box Ghost, looks shocked as the former exclaim, "Gah! Hey, what is that thing?"

"Looks like a Winnebago with things!" The Box Ghost exclaims in shock as the vehicle lands right in front of them.

"Oh come on...hey, whoever's in that thing! You can't park here!"

"Right, can't you read?" The Box Ghost snaps as he points to a sign nearby that said 'No Parking; From Monday to Sunday. 6 AM to 6 AM', "No parking!"

The door opens as Iago and Abu peeks out. The two smirks as they show their rears to the guards. The monkey laughs as the parrot taunts, "Nah, nah! Come at us, you stupid guards; Ha ha ha!"

"Why you stupid," Bowser Jr. scowled furiously as they got their weapons ready. Iago and Abu ducks back into the vehicle as the two guards rush over to the door. "Come out of there with your hands up! You're all under arrest for illegal parking!"

"Yeah," The Box Ghost snaps as he and Bowser Jr. rush into the Winnebago. Suddenly fighting and screaming noises are heard as the whole vehicle shakes like mad as if a fight is happening right now.

* * *

A while later, what appears to be Bowser Jr. and the Box Ghost came in...except the koopaling is bigger and the ghost is all glue and has a goatee. The heroes had beaten up the real guards with Genie using magic on himself and Aladdin to be disguised as them.

"All right, guys, come on, out." Aladdin whispers to Iago, Abu, JJ and Sabrina who came out, looking like actual guards.

"This should work, thanks to both my and Genie's magic." Sabrina giggles a bit. "As long as the real guards don't wake up and come after us."

"Let's move!"

The group heads over to the door, Aladdin uses a huge key to open the prison area door, allowing the heroes entry. They enter a hallway then saw some guards coming, forcing them to stop and look like they're on guard.

"Warren Miller, Warren Miller, you're wanted in Area C." A voice on the intercom booms. Once the guards went past, the fake ones rush off though one of the passing guards turn around and saw Abu's tail sticking out, "Troopers 2, report."

The guard blinks a bit then shakes his head, saying, "Nah."

Aladdin's group enters an area of the prison that has a sign that said 'Royal Prisoners Only. Maximus Security'; This must be where Jasmine and her friends are being held at!

"We're in the right area, all right." JJ said with a nod.

"She must be in one of these cells." Aladdin said in determination.

"Yeah, but which one," Iago ask in concern.

"Start checking." Sabrina said. The heroes begin looking through each eye slot of the cells.

"No." Aladdin said, confirming that Jasmine isn't in the cell that he has checked.

"No." Genie said with a sigh, seeing that Jasmine isn't in the next one. Suddenly a voice is heard singing.

Voice: _**Nobody knows the trouble I've seen.**_

"Hey, it's coming from in there." Aladdin said, hearing the voice coming from a certain cell.

"Come on, that can't be her." Iago scoffs in disbelief as he and his pals heads over to the cell in question.

To Iago's surprise, the heroes saw that it's Jasmine in the cell, singing in a low key while Thundra and Eden are looking down in sadness, wearing collars to keep them from using their powers to escape.

Jasmine: _**Nobody knows but Jesus.**_

"Hey, it is them!" Genie exclaims in amazement as the ones outside the cell listen to the song.

_**Nobody knows the trouble I've seen.**_

"Huh. She's a bass." Sabrina said, impressed with Jasmine's singing.

_**Glory hallelujah.**_

Aladdin uses the key to unlock the cell door and opens it, he and his pals enter. But as Abu was the last to come in, the door itself slams on his tail, causing him to screech in pain.

Jasmine, Thundra and Eden saw the disguised ones come in; the princess frowns while asking, "What do you want? Haven't I been harassed enough?"

Aladdin removes the fake Bowser Jr. head, smiling as he exclaims, "Jasmine, it's me!"

"It's us!" Genie laughs as he removes his Box Ghost mask, the others remove their helmets to reveal their true identifies, much to the girls' surprise and happiness.

"Aladdin, it's you!" Jasmine asks in amazement upon seeing Aladdin. "How did you find us?"

"No time to talk, let's go!" Aladdin exclaims as he helps Jasmine to her feet.

"We gotta move!" Iago exclaims to Thundra with a nod.

"Iago, my little amigo," Thundra squeals in delight as she and Eden got off the bed that they were on. "How were you able to do it?"

The heroes begin moving one by one out of the cell, heading down the halls quietly. Hopefully they can make it out of the prison area without spotted. So far, it looks like the gang is in the clear.

"Hey!" An angry voice calls out. The heroes look alarmed as they saw Bowser Jr. and the Box Ghost, beaten up and bruised, at the end of the hallway. The Koopaling who was talking yell, "Those are the goons who are impersonating us!"

"And beat the crud out of us too!" The Box Ghost exclaims furiously.

Aladdin quickly open fire at Bowser Jr. and the Box Ghost, the two guards yelp as they flee. Suddenly more blasts came from another hall, the heroes dodge as the hero for hire exclaims, "Yikes! More trouble!"

"You think?" Iago ask sarcastically. Abu screech in terror as his friends fire at the guards who is blocking the other end of the hallway...and to an opening that is the only way out of here.

"Great! That's our only way out!" Genie groans in alarm at the situation.

"We're trapped!" Jasmine exclaims in worry.

"Oh, I hate these fanmakes!" Eden complains to her friends. Being in a life and death situation like this always bugs the female genie.

"Don't remind me!" Thundra groans to Eden in annoyance. "Ay, ay, ay! I have been in fanmakes like this before, so I know what we're going through again!"

The ones with weapons kept on firing at the troopers. Genie frowns as he throws his weapon down while exclaiming, "Great! I'm out of ammo!"

"Get back, I will hold them off!" Aladdin calls out as he fire at the troops some more, but it doesn't look like the hero and the ones with weapons still loaded can keep them back much longer.

Abu spot some pipes nearby then smiles while squawking. Sabrina, noticing, exclaims, "I think Abu got an idea; JJ!"

JJ comes over to the pipes with Abu and helps the monkey pull them out of the wall. Abu smirks as he motions Aladdin to stop firing.

"What's going on?" Aladdin asks Abu in confusion.

"What is he doing?" Eden asks Abu, noticing that the monkey rushing out into the open with the pipes, taunting the guards into firing at them. They came out into the open themselves and did just that.

However, the guards' laser fires ricochet into each pipe, they are send out the other end and hit the villains right back, killing each and every one of them.

"All right, good work, monkey," Iago exclaims to Abu who throws the pipes away, squawking in victory.

Suddenly more blasts appear from another direction in the hallway, JJ yelps in alarm, "Gah! Not good! We got more soldiers coming!"

"Run for it!" Genie screams like a siren. He and his friends ran/fly down the hallway quickly to make their escape from the troopers.

"It's closing!" Jasmine gasps as she saw a pair of doors slowly closing at the hall's other end. "The doors are closing!"

"Jump now!" Aladdin screams in alarm. The heroes yell in determination as they dodge the laser blasts before jumping through the pair of closed doors. Aladdin is the last to jump in as the doors closed all the way, saving the gang from the troopers.

At least, so the gang thought. But as they stood up, a bunch of troopers came in through the other end, a woman named Colonel Violet snaps, "Halt! Move and you're dead! Destro, we got them!"

A metal head like man named Destro came into the room, smirking at the captured heroes while saying, "Good stunt, my friends. Sadly, it's all for nod. Turn around now." As the villain continues without looking, the captives got up and turn around. "A shame, really. You all did great until now. So, Princess Jasmine, you thought you could outwit the imperious forces of..."

Destro turns and gasps as he looks at the captives...except they aren't the ones that he was expecting at all! The captives in reality are actually cartoon versions of Scott Weiner, Robin Williams, Linda Larkin, Frank Welker, Gilbert Gottfried, Debi Derryberry, Candi Milo, a man who needs a shave and Britt McKillip themselves!

"Oh, you idiots; these are not them! You captured their voice actors and actresses!" Destro exclaims to the troopers furiously. The voice actors and actresses in general shrug as the men rush out. "Search the area and find them! FIND THEM ALL!"

* * *

Aladdin's group, escaping that close call with the voice actor/actresses switcheroo, rush out of the prison area with the troopers firing at them. One of the shots hit a door of the Winnebago hard, Genie rushes over and tries to open it.

"Open it, hurry!" Jasmine exclaims to Genie in concern.

"I can't; it's fused!" Genie exclaims in alarm at the failed attempt to open the door.

"What about this one?" Eden asks in alarm as she tries to open another door but to no prevail.

Abu squawks as JJ exclaims, "You can't opened it! That door along with the others is locked!"

"Where are the keys?" Jasmine asks the Winnebago riding heroes frantically.

"Inside!"

"Oh great!"

"Hey, we didn't think we were going to be in there that long anyway!" Iago protests to Jasmine in annoyance. "Back off!"

"Duck," Aladdin exclaims in alarm. The heroes duck to dodge some shots that are fired at them, leaning against the Winnebago. He gave his gun to Jasmine while heading to the fused door. "Jasmine, you hold them off! We will get the door!"

"No way," Jasmine protests as she held the gun away from herself as if holding a very disgusting thing. "I am not shooting this thing, I hate guns!"

Suddenly a trooper opens fire at her, hitting the princess's hair, much to her shock and her friends' alarm. Uh oh, trouble.

"My hair...he shot my hair!" Jasmine gasps in shock. The princess then looks furious as she prepares her weapon, "Son of a gun!"

Jasmine walks forward to the firing enemy...and opens fire at each and every one of them! The troopers scream as they got killed, being send flying everywhere. The others look back in shock and amazement at what happened.

"Holy crud," Genie gasps in shock and alarm.

"Whoa, cool!" Sabrina exclaims, shocked and amazed by what happened.

"That is why you never shoot at the senorita's hair or mess with it." Eden said with a smirk. A big lesson: never EVER shoot at Jasmine's hair or else!

Jasmine blows the smoke off the gun's top as she asks the others hopefully, "So, uh, how did I do?"

"Well...not bad." Aladdin said in amazement. Jasmine sure was able to defend herself when it comes to gunfights like this.

"Yeah, not bad for a girl," Genie said with a slow nod.

"Yeah; that is not bad for even Samus Aran!" Eden exclaims, turning into Samus Aran temporarily before changing back, as she looks amaze by Jasmine's feat.

"Come, time we blow this joint." Jasmine said in determination as she and her friends make their escape from Planet Stardork. They got to stop the forces of Stardorks before it's too late.

Author's note  
Cool! The heroes have saved Jasmine! Now they have to stop the forces of Stardorks from stealing Planet Agrabah's air! In the next chapter, the villains begin their progress as the heroes must stop them. Then, they invaded the transformed Stardork 1 to blow it up. Also, Aladdin vs. Plasmius! Read, review and suggest!

I may make a fanmake based on the short-lived _Spaceballs _animated series someday. We'll see.

The Phantom Blot is a classic Disney villain.

Launch's blond self is her psycho alter ego from the Dragon Ball series. Colonel Violet, a member of the Red Ribbon Army, is from the same series.

Jet the Hawk is Sonic's rival in the Sonic franchise, a member of the Bayblon Rogues.

Bowser Jr. is one of the Koopaling childrens of King Bowser Koopa.

The Box Ghost is Danny Phantom's annoying and recurring enemy.

Destro is one of the evil Cobra bad guys from the G. franchise.

The voice actors and actresses consists of the ones who played Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Genie, Eden and Thundra in the Aladdin movies and series (except movie 2 and the series for Genie), with Britt McKillip voicing Sabrina on one of her animated series.


	6. Chapter 6: Fight for Air!

Author's note  
Let's see...only 3 more chapters of this fanmake to go and I should be done. This should be fun.

Chapter 6: Fight for Air!

Stardork 1 is getting close to Planet Agrabah once more, back to begin their biggest place. We can hear noises inside...running noises that is. At the bridge, Plasmius and Azula are at the front with the crew when the girl spots Prince John running in with Sir Hiss slivering behind him.

"Prince John! Salute," Azula orders quickly.

Plasmius turns and salutes Prince John with Azula with the men doing the same thing, booming, "Hail Prince John!"

Prince John quickly salutes his minions right back before he and Sir Hiss stops near Azula and Plasmius. The snake looks exhausted saying, "Thisss ssship is too big. If any of usss were to walk or plain crawl, the fanmake would be over."

"Prince John." Azula calls to the prince.

"Yes?" Prince John ask as he turns around...then yelps in alarm upon seeing Plasmius staring at him with his mask down. The lion snaps angrily, "Don't you dare have that thing on in front of me! Got it? How do I know that you aren't making faces at me under that thing?"

As Prince John turns away, Plasmius removes his mask, showing that he is indeed making faces at him. Sir Hiss does his best not to snicker or laugh out of fear of getting hurt.

"Prince John." Azula said once again, causing Prince John to turn back, Plasmius quickly put his tongue back in his own mouth in time.

"Yes?" Prince John asks Azula as the villainess points to Planet Agrabah right through the front glass.

"Here we are: Planet Agrabah!"

"Yes, yes, good; Planet Agrabah...and with it 10,000 years of fresh air all for us!"

Plasmius roll his eyes while mumbling to Azula, "Ha. With how that Phony King of England is running things, it won't last a hundred." The girl chuckles in amusement by that. It's funny because it is so true!

"What?" Prince John asks puzzled, not hearing what Plasmius just told Azula.

"Try not to locus focusss, Sssire." Sir Hiss said to Prince John with a chuckle.

"We are about to begin metamorphosis, sir." Azula said, keeping her straight face on the task at hand.

"Right, well get on with it." Prince John said patiently ready to begin the progress of taking all the fresh air out of Planet Agrabah so that the Stardorks will work on transferring it to Planet Stardork.

"Are you ready, Solomn Regret?" Plasmius calls out to a certain trooper eagerly.

"Ready." Solomn remarks to Plasmius with a grunt nearby.

"Wait, are we using flamersss in character rolesss now?" Sir Hiss ask his fellow villains on confusion.

* * *

Street Rat 5 arrives at Palnet Agrabah, just in time to see the air shield opening. Aladdin in concern said, "Look, there's Stardork 1 and they've reached the air shield."

"No! It's opening!" Eden gasps in horror. With the air shield opened, it's easy for Stardork 1 to get the air out. Well, it would've except for one thing.

"But the ship is too big." JJ said puzzled. "They can't get through the air shield that way."

"Right, how are they going to get the air out?" Genie askswhile scratching his head in a puzzled way.

"Yeah, there aren't any hoses or anything in sight." Iago remarks in agreement.

Abu gasps and made screeching noises as he points to Stardork 1. To the heroes' surprise, the ship begins to transform, starting with arms and legs appear. The vessel of the Stardorks changes some more.

"Wait, what's going on?" Jasmine asks in surprise and alarm.

"Holy cow; the ship is changing!" Sabrina exclaims, stunned as the ship continues changing.

"Whoa, it's not just a spaceship...it's a Transformers!" Genie exclaims in amazement. Abu gasps some more as the ship is about done, forming a huge head.

"It's turning into a huge..." Thundra begins to say in alarm, getting a bit scared.

"A gigantic that is," JJ exclaims with a gasp.

"Megazord," Jasmine gasps in surprise and disbelief. Soon Stardork 1 has turned into a huge Megazord with a vacuum cleaner and all.

"With a vacuum cleaner," Aladdin exclaims in shock and disbelief. So that's the Stardorks' plan to steal the air!

"So that's how they're going to get the air out!" Iago exclaims in horror. This isn't good.

* * *

The huge robot's inside looks the same but it now contains escape pods in case of emergencies...though the evil forces of Stardorks don't think that there's any use for them anytime soon.

"The metamorphous is completed, sir. Stardork 1 has now become..." Azula pauses as she turns to a drum player that plays his drum as if making a dramatic moment. "...Megamaid!"

"Very unoriginal," Sir Hiss said to Azula dryly. "We are reusssing an old name."

"Silence," Prince John snaps to Sir Hiss before looking around in amazement.

"Prepare for Operation: Vacu-suck!" Plasmius remarks with a sinister smirk. Time to begin the progress of sucking out the air from the planet!

The progress begins as the huge robot flips the switch on the switch. Soon all the air is in the progress of being sucked out like mad as if never going to stop anytime soon.

"Suck, suck, suck," The main four villains exclaims in determination and eagerness.

On the planet, the vacuum begins sucking in snow off a mountain, along with a bunch of trees in a forest. Almost all of the air is removed from Agrabah as of right now.

On the planet, the Sultan was gasping for air, looking at a picture of Jasmine in sadness and guilt. He has saved her nose...but doomed the entire planet of Agrabah, along with himself.

"Goodbye...little Jasmine." The Sultan groans as he breaths heavily and is close to fainting. "My little...daughter...Jasmine..."

The Sultan breaths in and out then groans as he faints onto his desk, his head lie still. Looks like everyone on Planet Agrabah is closer to all being dead...

* * *

As the vacuum is close to sucking all the air out of Planet Agrabah, Jasmine gasps in horror while saying, "No! The air bag is almost full!"

"So what are we going to do?" Eden asks her friends in concern and worry. The heroes can't just sit in the Winnebago and do nothing!

"We must act fast." Aladdin said in determination. "First off, we will reverse the vacuum and send all the air back onto the planet. Second, we destroy that thing once and for all."

"But isn't that dangerous," Sabrina ask Aladdin in concern.

"Most likely; But that isn't the problem. The real problem is...I don't know how we are going to do that."

"Al, wait!" Genie gasps in realization and excitement. "How about using that ring that Merlin gave you?"

"Oh yes, good idea." Aladdin said, taking the Elements of Harmony ring from his vest pocket, though the hero is hesitant. "But..."

"Come on, Al! Give it a shot!"

"Well, okay, here goes everything, I guess."

Aladdin puts the ring onto one ring, pointing it at the vacuum's switch. The fate of Planet Agrabah depends on the hero's sucesss. Suddenly the ring begins to glow, along with the reverse switch on the vacuum itself.

"Wow." Iago said in amazement as Abu squeaks in 'ooh'.

"Look at that!" Jasmine exclaims in amazement. "That..."

"It's working!" Genie cheers wildly, turning into a cheerleader and cheering Aladdin on. "Go Elements, go!"

"Come on, Elements, come on, Elements; come on, Elements!" Most of the gang in the Winnebago cheers on the Elements.

Soon the switch is on the reverse part of the vacuum...sending all the air back onto the planet. The Elements of Harmony has worked! Planet Agrabah is getting their air back!

* * *

"Hiss, what's going on?" Prince John ask Sir Hiss in shock and alarm. He and the other villains are stunned as to what's going on all of the sudden.

Sir Hiss turns to Plasmius while asking frantically, "Vlad, what's going on?"

"Azula, what's going on?" Plasmius demands to Azula more than he asked.

Azula, stunned, explains, "It's Mega Maid...she's gone from suck to blow!"

"What?" Prince John asks in shock and alarm. He can't believe what's happening! "Those desert rats are getting their air back! Do something!"

"Do sssomething!" Sir Hiss exclaims to Plasmius frantically.

"Do something!" Plasmius orders to Azula in alarm.

Azula, freaked out, grabs a mic and yells into it, "DO SOMETHING!" The other villains cringe in alarm. They didn't want her to do that!

* * *

As the air is being restored to Planet Agrabah, the snow fell back into the mountain while the trees are back in the same spot as before.

In his palace, the Sultan suddenly woke up...to some nice breathing air. The old man looks amazed and smiles in happiness, "Wait, I'm breathing...air...AIR!"

* * *

With the air back on Planet Agrabah, it's time to destroy the Megamaid once and for all. The Street Rat 5 flies towards the head and enters via the ear canal.

"Dim the lights." Aladdin orders in determination to his crew.

"Dimming the lights," JJ said as he flips a switch to dim the lights.

"Go to interred."

"Going to inferred." Iago remarks as he flips a switch to turn a knob to turn the inferred light for some light inside the Winnebago.

"Pray to God." Aladdin said with a stern nod.

"Praying to God," Genie booms as he turns into a priest again, praying a bit.

The television monitor now shows the ear canal's layout, Eden said quietly, "Careful, careful." The Winnebago moves through the canal carefully, making sure not to crash. Aladdin nods as he turns on the scanning switch.

"What are you doing?" Genie asks Aladdin puzzled.

"Scanning of course," Aladdin answers as we see a scanning device looking throughout the canal below. "There must be a self-destruct mechanism in the central brain area." Soon the device came to a stop. "Good. We found it."

"Where," Jasmine ask Aladdin hopefully.

"Just watch." Aladdin hits a switch. The TV monitor shows the scanning device moving around, showing a red flashing button and we see a door as well, heading towards it. "Good, there it is, right below us. All right, put her in hover."

"Putting her in hover," JJ said with a nod as he place the Winnebago in hover.

"I'm going down there."

"Yeah, he's going down there." Iago remarks as Aladdin got out of the pilot's seat and leave the driving area. "Heck, I wouldn't." Abu just scowls at the parrot's comment.

Outside the Winnebago, Aladdin climbs down the ladder, heading over to a door that leads to the self-destruction button. The hero opens it and walks in, unaware that, after the door was closed, he tripped a silent alarm that went off.

* * *

Aladdin arrives at a door to the self-destruct room, seeing a guard named the Eggplant Wizard on guard. The hero smirks as he quietly came over...and presses his hand around the guard's neck. Nothing happen.

"And what are you doing?" The Eggplant Wizard asks Aladdin dryly.

"The Vulcan Neck Pinch." Aladdin explains to the Eggplant Wizard sheepishly.

"No, no, first off, that old move is so retro. Second, you got it much too high anyway." The Eggplant points to the neck. "It's right here where the shoulder meets the neck!"

"Like this?" Aladdin then grabs the neck part that the Eggplant Wizard just pointed out to the hero.

"Right," Suddenly the Eggplant Wizard fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Thanks!"

Aladdin grabs a keycard that is hanging on the Eggplant Wizard's belt then uses it on a panel nearby. It opens up, showing a hand outline with the voice of a computer named Auto booming, "Please give me your hand print identification. Please me give your hand print identification."

Auto repeats the same thing until Aladdin grabs the Eggplant Wizard's hand and put it on the outline. Some beeping noises are heard before the door to the room opens up nearby.

"Thanks again," Aladdin chuckles, hitting the Eggplant Wizard on the head before heading through the door.

Aladdin comes into a room and spots green bars blocking the self-destruct button which is labeled 'Do Not Press Unless You Really REALLY Ask for It'. The hero of course, asked for it all right!

"That you Eggplant Wizard," A grunt is heard. Aladdin turns and saw a guard named King Hippo shaving himself while standing in front of a mirror nearby.

Aladdin pauses, he got to get rid of King Hoppo. The hero spots a can of shaving cream labeled 'Stardorks-the Whipped Cream' then use the Elements ring to cause it to float over to him. King Hippo is startled as he saw what happened...especially when the can ends up in Aladdin's hands!

"Hey, who are you?" King Hippo demands as he prepares his weapon. "What are you doing with that, you bum?"

"You forgot your eyes!" Aladdin exclaims. Quickly the hero spray whipped cream into King Hippo's eyes. The guard tries to scream but Aladdin sprays the stuff into his mouth, muffling his screaming. With that done, the hero uses the same attack to knock King Hippo out.

"Sweet dreams!"

King Hippo fell to the floor unconscious and with whipped cream on his eyes and in his mouth. The hero grabs the card off of the guard's belt and slides it into a panel before moving the switch, causing the bars to go up.

Aladdin heads over to the self-destruction, nods in determination and prepares to hit it...when a familiar voice stops him, ""Not so fast, Aladdin!" The hero turns and saw Plasmius, helmet mask down, coming into the room, the door closes behind him.

"Vlad Plasmius...so at last we meet for the first and last time." Aladdin said in determination. The hero pauses to think for a bit. "Uh...yeah."

"Before I kill you there is something about us you should know, Aladdin."

"What?"

"I am your father's-brother's-nephew's-cousin's former roommate." Plasmius explains to Aladdin sinisterly. The hero for hire blinks a bit, looking confused.

"And uh...what's that make us?" Aladdin asks Plasmius puzzled, wondering what that revelation is supposed to mean for the two at all.

"Absolutely nothing...which is what you are about to become. Aladdin...prepare to meet thy doom!"

"Dark and sinister man, have at thee."

Then as Vlad put on his ring, a red blade appeared. From Aladdin's ring came a green blade.

"You have the Ring...and I see your blade is as big as mine." Plasmius remarks to Aladdin in amusement as both fighters glances at the blades of their rings.

"Nah...mine's a bit longer." Aladdin insists to Plasmius in amusement.

"Simply a matter of opinion; Now let's see how well you...handle it."

Soon Aladdin and Plasmius fight, trying to hit each other with their own weapons. The villain fires off ecto-blasts but the hero dodges the attack. Plasmius scowls as he pulls back a little too far. Aladdin ducks in time, causing the halfa to hit a person with the shirt labeled 'Red Shirt' near a stage crew nearby, causing him to scream as he fell off a ledge and to the floor.

The two fighters stop their fighting, looking both shocked and sheepishly. Plasmius points to Aladdin, saying, "Uh, he did it!"

"What?" Aladdin asks furiously as he tries to attack Plasmius who blocks the attack in time.

Both fighters continue fighting one another, Aladdin dodges the next attack. He and Plasmius swing more and more at each other...until their blades end up twisting around one another, much to their surprise and annoyance.

"Ugh! Crap! I hate it when my Elements get twisted!" Plasmius groans a bit. He looks at his knee while saying, "All right...maybe if I put my leg on yours, we could split them apart.

"Fine," Aladdin said with a nod as he allows Plasmius to put his foot on the hero's own leg.

"All right, now on the count of three."

"1, 2, 3," Both fighters exclaims. They manage to pull away and untwist their weapons; both sides of the Elements were deactivated while doing so, hitting both walls in the progress.

Aladdin and Plasmius activate their Elements then come at each other, pointing the tips of their powers at each other, moving closer and closer. Both beams touch each other's end, each fighter is trying to force the other to lose their beam.

Soon Plasmius lost his beam. Aladdin swings at the halfa's left side but nothing happened. The hero tries to hit him in the chest, but nothing happen. Annoyed, Aladdin hits Plasmius on the right side. Guess what happen?

Plasmius lifts his mask up and laughs at Aladdin meanly. Bad mistake as the annoyed hero turns his Elements of Harmony off and punch the halfa in the face, causing the mask to fall down.

Scowling, Plasmius turns his Elements of Disharmony back on and slashes at Aladdin but the hero put one hand to the villain's helmet, causing him to swipe uselessly at the hero like a kid getting bullied by a big guy.

Aladdin then let go and move out of the way, causing his enemy to go screaming into a bunch of lockers, hitting them hard. Plasmius removes, groaning as he got up, turning around to confront the hero. Looks like the halfa will have to try another way to win here.

"So Aladdin...Merlin has taught you well. Well, there's only one thing that I despite...and that's a fair fight! But if I must, I must. May the best man win," Plasmius said. He put his hand out as if wanting to shake Aladdin's hand for luck. "Let's shake on it!"

Aladdin shrugs as he came over to Plasmius and shakes his hand. But without the warning, the evil halfa grabs the hero's ring on his finger and removes it quickly.

"Ha ha ha; the ring; I can't believe it! You fell for the most stupidest trick in the book! Oh, you are just a dumb street rat! What is with you, come on!" Plasmius laughs evilly while holding the ring in a hand. "Tell you what, though. I will give it back to you."

Plasmius flies over to Aladdin as if about to give the ring back to him...but the villain purposely drops it. The hero gasps as he jumps at it, but it's too late. The Elements of Harmony ring fell through a grate, disappearing from sight.

"No!" Aladdin gasps in shock and horror. The ring is gone! Without it, the hero can't use the Elements of Harmony without it!

"Oh, look! Ha ha ha! You fell for that trick as well! Oh, I cannot believe you!" Plasmius laughs evilly. Aladdin stood up and finds himself in a corner, looking worried. "So as you can see, Aladdin, evil will always win...because good is dumb."

Satisfied, Plasmius fires beam from his ring at Aladdin; the hero quickly dodges each attack like mad, but soon he finds himself trapped in another corner. Not good!

"My, I am impressed, Aladdin." Plasmius remarks with a smirk. "Unfortunately, this isn't the Big Game or any type of sporting events! You have been a good enemy until now. Now, it's time to end this!"

Aladdin looks worried. All hope is lost, but then a familiar voice came from out of nowhere, saying, "Aladdin...use the Elements of Harmony! Use them!"

"But how; I don't have the ring!" Aladdin exclaims to Merlin as if speaking to no one in particular.

"Bah! Never mind the ring, it was never good anyway! I won it on E-Bay on day! The Elements of Harmony has always been in you the whole time, it's in you!"

"Well, all right, I guess I can try."

"Well, Aladdin, before you die, say goodbye to your two best friends...and unfortunately for you, I don't mean the ones in the Winnebago!" Plasmius sneers at Aladdin sinisterly. The poor fool, talking to no one that isn't there. What a way to go before dying!

Aladdin then spots a handheld mirror on a shelf near the big mirror where King Hippo was at. Thinking quickly, the hero points his hand to it. To his surprise, the handheld mirror is floating over to him! Merlin was right! Aladdin has the Elements of Harmony inside himself the whole time!

Plasmius fires a beam right at Aladdin's groin area...but the hero caught the mirror in time and blocks the attack, sending it right back at the evil halfa! Plasmius got hit in his own yahoos and screams in pain as he is being send right at the self-destruction button, breaking the glass and unwillingly activating it!

Alarms begin to sound throughout the space station as Auto is heard, "Thank you for activating the self-destruct button. This whole ship will blow up in 3 minutes."

Aladdin, satisfied, rush out of the room and head out on his way. He got to get back to Winnebago and escape! The Megamaid is about to blow up!

Author's note  
Cool! Aladdin has beaten Plasmius! But he and his friends must escape, the Megamaid is about to blow up! In the next chapter, the escape is on, will the heroes get off in time; Also, the fate of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. And some fun at a pit stop! Read, review and suggest.

The Eggplant Wizard and King Hippo are two enemies in NES games of the past who appeared as minions of Mother Brain in the Captain N show.

Auto is the main villain and computer of _Wall-E_.

The 'Prepare to meet thy doom...have at thee' lines are references to the movie _Hook_.


	7. Chapter 7: The Fall of Stardorks

Author's note  
Only two more chapters to go and this fic will be over. It has been a while but it will soon be done!

Chapter 7: The Fall of Stardorks

Prince John, Sir Hiss and Azula looks confused as the alarms goes off throughout the area. The lion looks around, asking, "Hey, what's going on! What is this? Disney Paris?"

"Thank you for activating the self-destruct button," Auto's voice booms out, much to the villains' shock and horror. "Thank you for activating the self-destruct button. This whole ship will blow up in 2 minutes and 45 seconds."

"Oh no! Azula, you have to ssstop it!" Sir Hiss exclaims to Azula frantically. The Megamind is going to blow up with everyone on it! "Isn't there a way to do so?"

"Sorry, I can't! Once the button is pressed, it is irreversible!" Azula explains to Sir Hiss in worry.

"Ugh! Like my raincoat!" Prince John groans in disbelief. Azula grabs a microphone to make an urgent announcement.

"Attention, everyone; this is Colonel Azula at forward command! Abandon ship, abandon ship!" Azula calls out frantically. Everyone in the ship panic and run like crazy, abandoning their posts while making their escape. This ship must be big as among the folks onboard are video rental works, circus clowns, acrobats, thieves, etc. "All personnel get to the escape pods! Close down the circus, evacuate the zoo! The self-destruct mechanism has been activated! Abandon ship!"

"Azula, you got help me, do anything!" Prince John exclaims frantically as he shakes Azula. "I don't know what to do! I can't make decisions! I'm only a figurehead!"

"No sssurprise there." Sir Hiss remarks dryly.

As acrobats jump over a panel, Auto continues, "This is your 2 minute warning. This ship will blow up in 2 minutes."

"Launch all escape pods as soon as they are filled!" Azula exclaims while rushing off to find an escape pod of her own.

* * *

In the Street Rat 5, a worried Jasmine asks, "What's going on? Where is he?"

Chorus: _**Stardorks! Watch out!**_

Outside, Aladdin rush out of the door and climb up the ladder to get into the Winnebago. Inside, Jasmine asks frantically, "Where is he?"

"Right," Aladdin exclaims as he rush into the driving area and sat in the pilot seat. "We have 1 minute and 40 before the end of the world. Hang on!"

Outside, two troopers, the ones not trying to escape, run into the ear canal and open fire on the Winnebago. Luckily, Aladdin pulled the ladder up into the vehicle in time.

"Full throttle," Aladdin orders his crew members in determination.

"Full throttle," Genie exclaims as he pulls the throttle.

"Go into warp jets!"

"Going into warp jets!" Iago exclaims as he pulls the warp speed lever. Soon everyone hang on as the Winnebago took off down the ear canal. They gotta escape the Megamaid before it blows up with them in the big robot!

* * *

Man: _**If you're living in a bubble and you haven't got a care**_

In the main room, Azula climbs up a ladder and looks into the first escape pod before rushing off. Prince John and Sir Hiss arrive, the lion looks at the first while demanding, "Get out of there! Where do you think you're going?"

"Pizza to go," A pizza delivery man named Vito Capaletti laughs, pulling the lever and causing the door to close. Prince John and Sir Hiss watch through the window as the escape pod pulls out into space, following the other escape pods.

_**Well, you're gonna be in trouble 'cause we're gonna steal your air**_

Azula kept looking for escape pods, but find none. She found one that hasn't been launched yet but the drummer, who is occupying it, drums on and hits the villainess on the head, making her yelp. The escape pod door closes as Azula looks through the window to see the thing launch off into the space.

**_'Cause what you got is what we need and all we do is dirty deeds_**

Chorus: _**We're the Stardorks! Watch out!**_

Man: _**We're the Stardorks**_**.**

During this time, a huge Ursaring was growling while climbing up a ladder, looking around. Plasmius, recovered from his fight with Aladdin, was climbing up for his own escape pod when he saw an old witch named Fortuneteller Baba about to go in there.

"Hey, what are you doing, that's my escape pod!" Plasmius exclaims to Fortuneteller Baba in annoyance. "Who are you?"

"I'm Fortuneteller Baba! What are ya? One of my stupid brother's students," Fortuneteller Baba snaps pushing down Plasmius to the floor. She laughs before getting into the escape, pulling the lever to close the escape pod door before the halfa can get up to stop her.

"Wait, that's my escape pod, stop! Ugh! And I have to make it ghost-proof!" Plasmius yells furiously. He looks through the window just in time to see his stolen escape pod escape into pod. "Come back here, you old small witch!"

Soon most of the ship is evacuated, with only Plasmius, Azula, Prince John and Sir Hiss (as well as the good guys still escaping through the ear canal) remaining. In fact, there is only one escape pod remaining.

"Only one escape pod left, only four of us...and well, I'm the prince." Prince John said with a thoughtful look. "Well, boys and girl, this has been a lovely ship...time for you all to down with it, bye!"

"Wait, Prince John!" Sir Hiss protests but Prince John ignores him as he rushes into the only escape pod left. The eager lion prepares to buckle himself...but there's something weird about the seat belt in question.

"Weird, what's wrong with this seat belt?"

Prince John heard a growl as he turns around. To his horror, the lion realizes that he is sitting on the Ursaring's lap who is sitting in the escape paw right now. And the 'seat belt' is the Pokemon's paws!

Prince John screams as he run out of the escape pod while the Ursaring swipes at him. The Pokemon pulls the lever to close the door, waving tauntingly to the lion as the escape pod escapes into space. One could hear laughter in the background somewhere.

Chorus: _**Stardorks!**_

Prince John groans as he got up and heads back to Plasmius, Azula and Sir Hiss. Not good, all the escape pods are gone! They are going to be dead soon, there's no other choice.

"This ship will blow up in 20 seconds." Auto calls out. "This is your last chance to activate the cancellation button.

"We have a cancellation button?" Sir Hiss gasps in surprise and alarm. "Why weren't we told of thisss before?"

"Never mind that, Hiss! Hurry," Prince John exclaims frantically. If the villains could press the cancellation button, then they still have another chance at living!

The four villains goes down three separate ladders, Sir Hiss hangs onto Prince John as they all slid down them quickly using the rails while screaming.

_**Stardorks!**_

After landing onto the floor, the four got up and head to center control; Plasmius ask quickly, "Where is it?"

"It has got to be here!" Azula exclaims as she opens a panel. There it is, the button to cancel the self-destruct sequence. One problem; There is a sign on it that said 'Out of Order until next year', "Out of order?"

"Gah! Even in the future and in these fanmakes, nothing works!"

"I told you to get thessse thingsss fixed, Prince John, but no! You never lisssten," Sir Hiss exclaims to Prince John in annoyance.

Before Prince John could hit Sir Hiss for that comment, Auto spoke up, "This ship will blow up in 10 seconds." The four villains gasps as they held onto each other, ready for the explosive end. "Counting down now..."

* * *

In the ear canal, Street Rat 5 is heading to the sequence while the self-destruction sequence is coming to an end.

* * *

"10, 9, 8, 6..." Auto booms out the final countdown of the self-destruct sequence.

"Sssix," Sir Hiss asks in alarm and confusion. "What happened to ssseven?"

"Ha; just kidding!"

The villain cringes as the countdown comes closer to ending.

* * *

"There's the exit, faster!" Jasmine exclaims as she points to what appears to be the exit. Aladdin pulls the lever to get the Winnebago to go down the ear canal faster.

"7, 6, 5..." Auto said continuing the countdown.

* * *

Back in the main room, the villains mouths the counting while preparing for the end. Auto said, "4, 3, 2, 1." The four cringes, preparing for the end. "Thank you for enjoying the self destruction countdown. Have a nice day."

"Thank you." The four villains said in sadness while closing their eyes for the big end.

* * *

The Street Rat 5 flew out of the ship and away from the Megamaid. And just in the nick of time, the whole robot blew up like fireworks in July, sending a lot of junk into space!

"Yes, we did it, we did it!" Eden cheers wildly as she hugs Genie.

"Oh yeah," Genie laughs with a smile on his face.

The gang cheers on happily, Jasmine prepares to hug and kiss Aladdin, but the two stop. The hero pauses while saying, "We all did it."

* * *

In space, no one can hear you scream. And no one can definitely hear two former parts of the Megamaid, the head and hand, flying through space with four screams coming from four familiar survivors.

* * *

The forces of Stardorks have been defeated; the heroes head back to Planet Agrabah to return Jasmine, Eden and Thundra home. Inside the Winnebago, the crew is watching the news while flying.

"So I suppose that is the case of...man bites droid." The news reporter known as Mina Aino laughs a bit, making a joke. She clears her throat as a frame of a familiar villain appears on the screen, "And on a sadder note...the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, the huge marshmallow ghost was found dead earlier in the back seat of his stretched limo."

"Whoa!" Some of the heroes exclaims in amazement upon hearing this review.

"According to the doctors, the notorious ghost was locked in his car with no keys or anyway out. He had to eat himself to death; anyway, coming up: Nobodiez's review of 'Dangeresque 5000! Nobodiez?"

Iago laughs as he turns the TV off, exclaiming, "Guys! You hear that? Stay Puft is dead, kicked the bucket! Looks like we don't have to pay him the dough after all! We can keep it for ourselves!" Abu squawks in agreement. Looks like the heroes didn't have to worry about paying up Stay Puft after all!

"Ironic that we went through all that trouble for money, only for the guy we're going to give it to end up being dead anyway, huh?" Sabrina asks her friends with a light chuckle.

"Right..." Aladdin said, looking down in sadness. Of course, the hero's mind isn't on that. It is really on the love that he's going to lose very soon...

* * *

It was a while later as Street Rat 5 arrives at the palace, landing on the ground. Aladdin has informed the Sultan of the Stardorks' defeat and the princess's safe return.

Inside the throne room, a servant opens the door as Jasmine rush into the room, hugging her father while exclaiming, "Father!'

"Jasmine, my daughter! Oh, you are all right and safe! I thought I'd never see you again, I'm so happy! Oh yes, so is someone else." The Sultan said with a smile.

The Sultan motions to a familiar prince looking bored in a seat nearby, Jasmine frowns as she remembers why she herself ran off in the first place. A servant taps him on the shoulder to get the snobby prince's attention.

"Oh, there you are." Achmed snaps as he got up from his seat while frowning. "Where have you been?"

Aladdin sighs in concern and sadness. Jasmine is safe and sound, as well as back home...but now she has to go back to marrying someone that she herself never wanted in the first place.

* * *

With the heroes now paid, the Street Rat 5 flew away from the planet. The gang stops at a space diner on a platform to fuel up the Winnebago. They head into the diner itself to get something to eat.

"Thanks, hon!" A waitress named Roxy said, speaking to the cashier before heading off to serve some customers. Aladdin's group, minus the three girls who were with them for a while, came in and sat at the counter.

Another waitress named Sophia Tutu came up to them, saying, "Hey there, everyone. What will you all have?"

"We got a few while we're gassing up." Aladdin said with a nod.

"So what do you got that is ready?" JJ asks Sophia curiously, wondering what meal is available to go already.

"Well, there's the Space Soup or the Space Special." Sophia explains to the heroes with a smile.

"Well, how about we get the Space Soup?" Aladdin suggests to Sophia thoughtfully.

"I will have the special." Genie said with a nod as Sophia took down the gang's orders.

"1 special and a lot of soups," Sophia said as she heads off to get the gang's orders.

As the gang waits for their meals to come, Roxy heads to a table to take an order from the ones sitting there, saying, "All right. I am ready for your orders."

"Right, we have the tuna fish." A customer named Helga G. Pataki said while her friend Phoebe nods.

"And can I have some keesh as well?" Phoebe asks Roxy meekly.

"Anything to drink," Roxy ask the customers curiously. During the conversion, Abu's tail was getting near her bottom, going right up her skirt. The waitress yelps, turning around while snapping at the monkey, "Hey, hey! Someone tell that monkey to control that tail!"

"What?" Iago ask as he and the others turn around and saw what's happening. The parrot laughs while Abu screeches in protest, "Whoa, sorry, babe! That tail of the monkey got a mind of its own! Can't control it; Ha ha ha!"

JJ made howling noises. Roxy frowns as she walks away while Aladdin looking a bit embarrassed. Sabrina slaps JJ on the shoulder while snapping, "JJ, come on!"

"What?" JJ asks Sabrina sheepishly.

In another part of a counter, two men named Coop Cooplowski and Jamie are telling a story to folks around them while a man named Professor Harold Oxley was eating. The fat man said, "Okay, we were lost and have no choice where we were at. Then Jamie here starts feeling around on the trees."

"It's true!" Jamie remarks with a chuckle. "Then I said, 'Heck, I know! We're on Pluto which is a planet no matter what idiots said'."

"I then ask, 'Jamie, how can you tell, dude?' Know what he said?"

"Duh! I said...'from the bark, fatty'; Ha ha ha; from the bark!"

The others with Coop, Jamie and Harold laughs with the two's joke/story. The professor was laughing while eating then he begins to choke on his food like mad.

"Ha ha ha; you see? Professor Oxley here likes the story!" Jamie laughs madly.

"Wait, is he all right?" A woman named Bulma Briefs ask in alarm, knowing how Harold is choking rapidly. Something is not right with him!

"Right, Harold here digs me." Coop remarks with a chuckle. But then he and Jamie turns and saw, to their shock, that Harold's choking is getting worst as if the old man is going to blow up at any given moment.

"Hey, dude, I think he's choking!" Jamie yelps in alarm. Harold spits some of his food out before being put down onto the bar. Aladdin's group turns and saw what's going on. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I don't know!"

"Bring him some water!" Bulma exclaims in horror at the situation at hand.

"Water my foot! Bring him some Pempto Bismal!" Coop yells like mad. Harold is choking like mad; it's as if something that the professor ate didn't agree with him!

"Waitress, waitress," Genie calls over to Sophia who came over to the heroes. Pointing over to the choking professor, the genie asks in alarm, "What did that guy ordered?"

"Oh, Professor Harold Oxley has ordered the special." Sophia explains to Genie with a shrug. The blue being looks horrified. That's the same special that he ordered...which is killing the old man right now!

"Yikes! That's what I ordered! Quick, change my order to the soup!"

Sophia nods as she changes Genie's order, Aladdin comments, "Good move."

Everyone else in the diner gasps as they saw that Harold's chest is moving as if something is about to burst out of it. Suddenly a green frog appears, hopping out of the old man's chest.

Harold, glancing at the frog, groans, "Oh no...not again, especially since the author did this already in his previous fanmake of the movie!"

The crowd gasps as the frog jumps off of Harold and lands on the counter. It croaks and glances at everyone. He then grabs a cane and put on a tall hat while standing on two legs. The frog known as Michigan J. Frog begins to sing.

Michigan: _**Hello, my baby. Hello my honey. Hello my rag-time gal.**__**  
**__**Sonny my pitched my wild. Baby my heart's on fire.**_

Michigan past the stunned customers who reacted; a cook (the man from _One Froggy Evening_) came out of the kitchen with some supplies. But then he saw Michigan and drops what he's holding in shock. Not again!

_**If you refuse me, honey, you lose me, then you'll be left alone.**__**  
**__**Oh baby, telephone and tell I'm your own**_**.**

Michigan then opens a door on the wall and goes through it, closing the door on his way in.

Aladdin and his pals uneasily stood up and call at once, "Check, please!" They have enough weirdness for one day!

Author's note  
Nice. The forces of Stardorks are defeated...and the diner bit is odd. In the next and final chapter, as Jasmine's wedding is on again, Aladdin finally discovers the truth about himself but will he get back in time to be with his one true love? And what happened to the villains of Stardorks? Read, review and suggest!

Vito Capaletti is the pizza chef from Garfield's new show.

The Ursaring is the huge bear like Pokemon from the Pokemon franchise.

Fortuneteller Baba and Bulma Briefs are from the Dragon Ball series.

Mina Aino is Sailor Venus from the Sailor Moon series.

Dangeresque is a reference to the Homestar Runner series. Nobodiez is an author.

Roxy is one of the characters from _The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog_.

Sophia Tutu is from _The Raccoons_.

Helga G. Pataki and her friend Phoebe is from _Hey Arnold!_

Coop and Jamie are the two crazy robot drivers from _Mega XLR_.

Professor Harold Oxyley is the John Hurt character who went crazy in _Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull_. Amazingly, John Hurt also starred in the actual film that this fanmake is of, reprising his role from _Alien_.

Michigan J. Frog and the guy he tormented from _One Froggy Evening_ are back, folks! Also, a reference to 'Toonballs' as well.


	8. Chapter 8: The Prince Revealed

Author's note  
Time for me to finish this fic off at last; Here we go!

Chapter 8: The Prince Revealed

Once everything on Planet Agrabah has toned down from the Stardorks incident, it's time to redo the wedding. Back at the chapel, the sign now reads 'The Royal Wedding of Princess Jasmine and Prince Achmed, Take Two'

Inside, Jasmine is wearing her wedding dress again while Zazu was preparing the Sultan and everyone else, Eden and Thundra are behind the princess.

"All right, 5 minutes to magic time." Zazu said with a nod.

The Sultan notices that Jasmine looks upset, making him ask, "Jasmine, are you all right? You look upset. I hope you're thinking of going to the altar this time!"

"Oh relax, father, I'm over that street rat of a pilot." Jasmine said upset. She didn't mean what she herself has said; the princess is just upset that Aladdin would just leave, without staying for the wedding. This doesn't make sense, "Didn't even stay for the wedding. Why, Aladdin just took his one hundred billion and left!"

"Uh, senorita Jasmine; He didn't take the one hundred billion." Thundra explains, much to Jasmine's surprise.

"Wait, he didn't?"

"Of course not! Aladdin said that he didn't want the money anymore, oddly." The Sultan admits with a shrug. "He only took enough money for food, gas and tolls!"

Jasmine looks more surprised. So Aladdin didn't take the money after all! But why; isn't that why he rescued her to begin with? Unless...there is another good reason why; the princess thought about what she just learn.

* * *

The Street Rat 5 flew through space after the experience at the diner. During this time, Iago was berating Aladdin, exclaiming, "Can't believe that you turned down the money! We would've been set for life!"

"Iago, what's the point in keeping the money?" Aladdin asks Iago with a sad sigh. "All it does...was reminds me of her."

"Aladdin's right, Iago; we only wanted the money to pay off Stay Puft." Sabrina said with a nod. "Now that he's gone...what's the point anymore?" Iago can see that Aladdin is saddened, broken up over leaving Jasmine behind. The parrot can feel what his friend is feeling: he has left Thundra behind while Genie is no longer with Eden.

"Well, Al, the least that we could've done is stayed for the wedding feast." Genie said as Abu groans in hunger. "We are hungry and the fact that we didn't eat at the diner didn't help any at all!"

"Got anything, Aladdin?" JJ asks Aladdin hopefully.

"No...wait, hang on. Merlin did give me that fortune cookie." Aladdin said, remembering the fortune cookie that Merlin gave him earlier. He took it out of his pocket and gave it to Genie, "Knock yourselves out, guys."

"Thanks!" Genie exclaims, hitting himself with a mallet and knock himself out literally. Recovering, the blue being ask, "Come on, Al, I can split it with you and hte others."

"No thanks."

"Fine, suit yourself."

Genie broke the cookie open, ready to split the cookie. But then something odd happens: a stream of gold glitter came out of it and flew over the doorway. The gang looks shocked as the stream itself stops at the doorway, revealing a hologram of a familiar wizard.

"Merlin," The group exclaims in amazement.

"Greetings, boys and girl; you have opened your fortune cookie, so I am ready to tell your fortune." Merlin said with a smile. Turning to Aladdin, he continues, "Aladdin...you know that medallion you wear around your neck, but you don't know what it means?" The hero took the medallion out and nods. "Well here's what it means. It's a royal birth certificate. Yes...your father was a king...your mother was a queen, which makes you a certified prince of Barsoom."

"I'm a prince...I'm a prince!" Aladdin exclaims in amazement. The hero was a prince all along, "Which means..."

"Which means if you hurry, there could be a princess in your future; now if you wish to get back there before she marries that snotty guy, there's a special can of fuel in your glove compartment. Good luck, my friends."

"Bye Merlin!" Genie exclaims as he and Abu wave goodbye, the monkey made happy noises.

"Bye!" Iago, JJ and Sabrina exclaims, saying their own goodbyes to the wizard.

"And Merlin...thanks." Aladdin said with a smile. Merlin has helped him figured out the mystery that haunted him for years. And now, the hero will be reunited with Jasmine.

As Merlin's hologram fades away, the wizard booms, "You're welcome. And may the Elements of Harmony be with yooooooou...oh, what a world, what a world!" Soon he disappears from sight.

"JJ, open the glove compartment!" Aladdin orders to JJ in determination.

"Of course, your highness," JJ said, bowing to Aladdin as he opens the glove compartment. The man takes out a can of fuel labeled 'Liquid Elements'. "Wow; Liquid Elements!"

"Somehow Merlin knew we would need it." Sabrina said with a proud smile on her face.

"Now pour it into the emergency tank!" Aladdin orders to JJ in determination. The shape shifter opens the lid for the emergency tank and pours the liquid in. As he does, the tank begins to glow yellow.

"Wow! Look at that!" Genie exclaims with a smile.

"Done," JJ exclaims as he quickly closes the emergency tank lid after pouring all the fuel in there.

"Hang on, everyone; we're going to make space tracks!" Aladdin exclaims in determination. The others hang on as the hero turns the wheel sharply.

The Street Rat 5 turns around sharply and heads off the other way, leaving space tracks behind it. Aladdin got a princess to be with before she gets married!

* * *

Above a mysterious planet, a familiar head and hand of a destroyed robot fall towards it, with four familiar villains still screaming inside it. Upon entering the planet, they kept on screaming until the head and the hand hits the sand hard.

On the beach nearby, six ponies, one of them has a baby dragon on her back, are galloping along then stops upon noticing the head. One of them, Applejack, blinks while asking, "What 'de hay?"

"My word, what are those things coming out of her nose?" Rarity asks a bit puzzled as Spike took out a pair of binoculars from Twilight Sparkle's backpack and look through them.

Spike saw four figures climbing out of the robot head's nose, Prince John was climbing down and stepping on Plasmius's helmet, the halfa snaps in annoyance, "Hey, watch my enemy!"

"Ugh, you're the one to talk!" Prince John groans a bit as Azula, standing on the sand at the bottom, helps Plasmius off a bit.

"Why did I ever get involved with you idiots, I would never want to know!" Azula groans to her fellow villains in annoyance.

"Stardorks," Spike gasps in shock as his pony friends yelps, with Fluttershy fainting upon hearing the name.

"Oh Celestia; There goes Equestria." Rainbow Dash groans as she shakes her head in disbelief.

"And sadly, this is the last appearance for this film." Pinkie Pie said to the camera happily, making her friends confused as to whom she's talking to again.

* * *

The wedding is once again under way as Ansem is conducting it once more. Achmed is standing with Jasmine at the altar with Thundra and Eden nearby as well as the Sultan.

Ansem was conducting the wedding once more, saying, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together...again..."

"Father, why didn't you tell me that he didn't take the money?" Jasmine asks the Sultan in concern and disbelief.

"Well, didn't think that it was really that important." The Sultan admits to Jasmine with a sigh.

"Ahem! I wish to continue if you don't mind." Ansem said to the Sultan and Jasmine impatiently. The ruler nods as he motions the man to resume what he's doing.

"Plus...Aladdin told me not to tell you."

"Thank you. We're here to join Princess Jasmine and Princess Achmed..."

"What?" Achmed ask Ansem in annoyance and confusion.

"Oh, sorry, it's the hair." Ansem said sheepishly, clearing his throat before correcting himself, "Prince Achmed in the bonds of holy matrimony."

Of course, to Ansem's annoyance, Jasmine interrupt again as she made an important realization. The princess said, "Of course, it all make sense now...father, don't you get it? He loves me!"

"Well, obviously he does." Eden said with a smile.

"Ahem! Excuse me! As much as love has something to do with the wedding, I'm trying to conduct a wedding here so now is not the time for this!" Ansem snaps impatiently to the ones interrupting him. "Now please be quiet!"

"Sorry." Jasmine and Eden said to Ansem with a sigh, apologizing for their interruption.

"Sorry." The Sultan said with a nod.

"Sorry, fine." Achmed said bored, not really meaning what he meant.

"Don't be sorry, be quiet!" Ansem exclaims impatiently, wanting the ones who spoke up to be quiet already so that he can resume the wedding.

"I'M SORRY!" The ones who spoke yell at Ansem, making him cringe a bit. Why was he ever hired for this? The minister sighs in annoyance before resuming.

"...to join Princess Jasmine and Prince Achmed in the bonds of holy..." Without warning, a loud noise is heard from above, startling everyone in the progress. "Moly," The audience reacts as they look around; what is going on, "Ahem; Matrimony!"

"It's him! I know that it's him, he has come back!" Jasmine exclaims eagerly with glee. Aladdin has come back for her after all!

"That does it! I am not going to take any more chances or interruptions! We are going to short version! Prince Achmed, do you take this princess to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yeah, whatever, get with it!" Achmed remarks to Ansem with a frown.

Ansem said faster to Princess Jasmine, "And Princess Jasmine, do you take Achmed to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Well, I suppose..." Jasmine said in hesitation. The princess doesn't really love Achmed but doesn't want to disappoint her father or the people, doing what's not best. "Oh, I don't know anymore.

"No, she doesn't!" A familiar voice yells out from the doorway, much to everyone's shock and surprise. Now what?

"What?" Ansem ask in shock. Everyone turn and saw a familiar group coming down the aisle. Aladdin, the one who interrupted, is wearing prince royal clothes (made for him by Genie), Genie himself is wearing fancy gold clothing while the others are wearing clothes just for church. "Who are you, young man?

"I am Prince Aladdin of Barsoom!" Aladdin announced, much to the shock and surprise of Jasmine, the Sultan, Thundra and Eden.

"'Prince Aladdin'," Jasmine asks in surprise and amazement. Aladdin is the missing prince of Barsoom, the one that couldn't be found? The prince smiles as he shows his medallion to her.

"That's what my medallion says. I'm an honest to God prince. Jasmine...will you marry me?"

"Well, this is a lot to think about..." Jasmine then eagerly pushes Achmed to the floor, knocking him unconscious. "Yes!"

"At least now we will stay for the wedding feast!" Iago chuckles as he and most of the others sat down. Genie remains floating as he and Aladdin heads to the altar.

"Oh enough! I am getting sick of this! I don't care who is a prince or not but I'm marrying someone today!" Ansem snaps angrily and impatiently. He has had enough interruption! Time to marry someone and do so now! Turning to Genie, the minister demands, "And who are you?"

"The best droid," Genie answers Ansem with a smile.

"And what is your name?"

"Genie of course!"

"Your full name," Ansem insists to Genie impatiently.

"Well, I got a lot of names but if I must choose a name, I say Robin 'Genie' Williams." Genie explains to Ansem with a grin.

"Good. Are you the one getting married here?"

"Well, no."

"Then get over there!" Ansem snaps impatiently, causing Genie yelps as he goes over to Aladdin's side, "All right. Now we can just do the short-short version. Prince Aladdin, do you?"

"I do." Aladdin said while looking at Jasmine with a smile.

"Princess Jasmine, do you?"

"I do." Jasmine said happily and lovingly while smiling to her true love, Aladdin.

"Fine, done, good; you're married." Ansem said anixously. "Now kiss her!"

"I love you, Aladdin."

"And I love you, Jasmine." Aladdin said to Jasmine right back.

Soon the married couple hugs and kisses each other. Everyone else smiles as the audience cheers and applaud. They know deep down that Aladdin and Jasmine will be together forever...or at least until the fanmake of the animated series comes along.

Eden sniffs happily while saying, "Well...goodbye, virgin alarm." She and Genie kiss along with Iago/Thundra and JJ/Sabrina. Abu smiles as Aladdin and Jasmine continues their own kissing.

* * *

The Street Rat 5 flew off into space with the banner 'Just Married' on the back. The jets shoot out gold glitters that make out the words 'May the Elements of Harmony Be with You'.

**Directed by JusSonic**

**Produced by JusSonic**

**Dedicated to every good author and reviewer that I have ever known or work with.**

**Starring**

**John Hurt**

**Kevin McDonald**

**Robin Williams**

**Martin Mull**

**Scott Weinger**

**Linda Larkin**

**Val Bettin**

**Grey DeLisle**

**Michael Winslow**

**And Debi Derryberry as Eden**

Cast list  
John Hurt: Prince John  
Kevin McDonald: Sir Hiss  
Robin Williams: Genie  
Martin Mull: Vlad Masters/Plasmius  
Scott Weinger: Aladdin  
Linda Larkin: Princess Jasmine  
Val Bettin: The Sultan  
Grey DeLisle: Princess Azula  
Michael Winslow: Larvell Jones  
Debi Derryberry: Eden  
Candi Milo: Thundra  
Frank Welker: Abu the Monkey, The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man  
Gilbert Gottfried: Iago  
JJ: Himself  
Britt McKillip: Sabrina Spellman  
Jeff Bennett: Merlin, Bashful  
Kerry Williams: Domino  
Corey Burton: Prince Achmed, Grumpy  
John Hurt: Professor Harold Oxyley  
Sharon Lewis: Sophia Tutu  
Steven Blum: Starscream, Jamie  
Bill Faggerbake: Patrick Star  
Keith Hampshire: Lloyd  
Dwayne Hill: Boyd, Floyd  
John O'Hurley: The Phantom Blot  
Clancy Brown: Destro  
Chris Cason: Shu  
Matt Stone: Kenny McCormick  
Jon Lorvitz: Jay Sherman  
Christopher Lee: Ansem the Wise/DiZ  
Monica Rial: Bulma Briefs  
Emilie-Claire Barlow: Mino Aino/Sailor Venus  
Michael Donovan: The Eggplant Wizard  
Rick Moranis: Vinz Clortho  
Edward Hibbert: Zazu  
David DeLuise: Coop Cooplowski  
David Ogden Stiers: Doc  
Bill Farmer: Sleepy  
James Arnold Taylor: Happy  
Bob Joles: Sneezy  
Linda Young: Fortuneteller Baba  
Meredith McCoy: Launch  
Kasey Buckley: Colonel Buckley  
Caety Sagoian: Bowser Jr.  
Rob Paulsen: The Box Ghost  
Dee Bradley Baker: Michigan J. Frog, Solomn Regret  
Scott McNeil: Rover the Diamond Dog  
Bobcat Goldthwait: Pain  
Matt Chapman: The Cheat, Strong Bad  
MacinTalk: Auto  
Garry Chalk: King Hippo  
Jason Marsden: Vito  
Francesa Smith: Helga G. Pataki  
Anndi McAfee: Phoebe Hyerdahl  
Ashleigh Bell: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike the Dragon  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie

_**If you're livin' in a bubble and you haven't got a care**__**  
**__**Well, you're gonna be in trouble 'cause we're gonna steal your air**__**  
**__**'Cause what you got is what we need and all we do is dirty deeds**_

_**We're the Stardorks! Watch out, 'cause we're the Stardorks**__**  
**__**We're the masters of space**__**  
**__**Hey, don't mess around with the Stardorks.**_

_**Uh!**_

_**Going cruisin' in a spaceship, we're so good at being bad**__**  
**__**We'll destroy your little planet if you ever get us mad**__**  
**__**We're mothers of the galaxy**__**  
**__**You better scatter when you see**_

_**The Stardorks! Watch out, we're the Stardorks**__**  
**__**We're the masters of space**__**  
**__**Say what? Don't mess around with the Stardorks.**_

_**Watch out!**_

_**We're mothers of the galaxy**__**  
**__**We're gonna take the air you breathe**__**  
**__**Hahahahahaha!**_

_**Oh! Stardorks**_**!**

_**Watch out!**_

_**We're the Stardorks**__**  
**__**We're the masters of space**__**  
**__**Do-do-do-do-don't mess around with the Stardorks.**_

_**Yo! Watch out!**_

_**We're the Stardorks!**__**  
**__**We're the masters of space**__**  
**__**Hey, don't mess around with the Stardorks.**_

_**Watch out!**_

_**We've got a bossin' little ship**__**  
**__**So you better watch your lip**__**  
**__**'Cause we're the Stardorks.**_

_**Watch out!**_

_**You may think that you are bad**__**  
**__**But believe you can be had**__**  
**__**By the Stardorks!**_

_**Watch out!**_

_**We're the Stardorks!**_

_**Watch out!**_

_**We're the Stardorks!**__**  
**__**We're the masters of space**__**  
**__**Don't mess around with the Stardorks.**__**  
**__**We're so bad and mean**__**  
**__**We make nightmares out of dreams**_

_**We're the Stardorks!**__**  
**__**We're the Stardorks.**_

_**You better watch out!**_

_**Hehehehahahahaha!**_

The End

Author's note  
Wow! Was that a good one or what, eh? What do you folks think? I hope you enjoy this fanmake than I did making it.

Alrighty then, time for the next fanmake at hand; this one is a fanmake of one of my favorite movies _Super Mario Bros.: The Movie _and despite what you folks may say or think about the film, I enjoyed it! Now here's the cast list...

Mario Mario: Violet Parr (the Incredibles; aged to 24 years old for the purposes of this story)  
Luigi Mario: Dash Parr (the Incredibles; aged to twenty years old for the purposes of this story)  
King Koopa: Tabuu (the main villain of "the Subspace Emissary", which is the adventure mode of Super Smash Brothers Brawl)  
Princess Daisy: Haley Long (American Dragon: Jake Long, same as Dash)  
Spike and Iggy: Bebop and Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)  
Lena: Mother Gothel (Tangled)  
Toad: Philip J. Fry (Futurama)  
Anthony Scapelli: Aloysius O'Hare (The Lorax)  
The King: Jonathan Long (American Dragon: Jake Long)  
Yoshi: Toothless (How to Train Your Dragon)  
Goombas: The Heartless (Kingdom Hearts series)  
Narrator: JusSonic (Me)

Well, that's it for me; Until next time, folks...

All: Read, review and suggest!


End file.
